Technological Advancement
by Kira michi
Summary: Kenpachi/OC, Byakuya/OC, Hitsugaya/OC Don't like, don't read. No flames. The title sucks, I know. XD Formerly titled "How Are You?" :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** I thank anyone who has read this. Much appreciated. :]

Huh... I got this out earlier than I thought. :D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

The Taicho of the eighth division, Kyoraku Shunsui, raised his eyebrows in slight shock and lifted his hat over his eyes. Okay...? Well, he expected that he wouldn't be tidy or really care how much it piled up, but this was... just atrocious. He looked to the right and then to the left, furrowing his brows slightly when he noticed some were dated quite a while ago. He looked up, seeing his fellow Taicho sitting in his chair with a tired look in his eyes. Though he had agreed to drink with him for fun, but...

"I see that you are... quite behind on work," Kyoraku said, smiling at the intimidating man. "Is there a reason?"

"I don't want to do it."

Ah, that explained it. Kyoraku rolled his eyes and continued to smile, heading over to one of the files. He picked it up, reading it over and raising his eyebrows when he noticed it was a request from the fourth division. For him to order his subordinates to stop bullying Unohana's subordinates. Scribbled across it was a rather... rude comment. Kyoraku chuckled and furrowed his eyebrows, wondering how furious Unohana would be if she received it. He held it up, showing it to the bored man, seeing him stare at the paper for a moment before he grunted.

"What?"

"Is it really necessary to tell Unohana to," Kyoraku cleared his throat and smiled. "'Fuck off?'"

"Yeah, she won't stop friggin' sendin' those. Nobody's dyin'."

"And from what I know those poor people from the fourth are getting hurt," Kyoraku said, chuckling lightly and setting the form down. "So... do you need help with... this paperwork?"

The Taicho of the eleventh opened his eyes lazily, Zaraki Kenpachi, resting his chin on his palm, glancing around the office to see paperwork piling on every surface. Hell, Kyoraku was hopping from one place to another to avoid hitting a pile and sending it over. He glanced at the couch, or what he assumed was one of the couches, to see his third seat, Madarame Ikkaku, laying down and snoring. Except he couldn't tell if it was him. The paperwork was covering his entire body. He looked back to his drinking buddy, shrugging lightly.

"No,"

"Are you sure?" Kyoraku asked, grabbing another form and raising his eyebrows. "This is someone charging a thousand to your division for drinks?!" He exclaimed, turning to send the man a shocked stare.

"What? Lemme see that," Kenpachi murmured, grabbing the form and looking it over. "...That little bastard."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, but when I find him he's gonna regret it."

"I wouldn't mind sending one of my subordinates here to help you," Kyoraku paused and looked down, lifting his foot to see... _something_ on his foot. "tidy up."

"Tidy up what?"

"The paperwork," Kyoraku responded, making a face at his foot before he set it back down. "I'm sure your fifth seat has complained."

"Yeah, he's been bitchin' nonstop. Sayin' that if he gets no help he's not going to do shit," Kenpachi said, shrugging lightly with a snort. "Not that I care."

"Great!" Kyoraku yelled, making the intimidating man look at him in confusion when he saw the man grinning. "I will send someone over tomorrow to help clean up this mess. She helps Nanao-chan from time to time if work piles up~!"

Kenpachi grunted.

* * *

The voluptuous woman furrowed her brows when she heard stifled coughing... _again_. She slowly looked up, turning towards the Taicho and sighing when she saw him covering his mouth with his hand. He had tied his scarf tighter around his neck and had it covering his mouth, wrapping his arm around himself and shivering. He shook his head lightly and picked up his brush, letting out a sneeze a second later. She let out a small sigh and let a smile cross her face, turning to smirk at the stubborn Taicho. She told him to go to the fourth division before and he ignored her.

"Taicho," She said, gaining the short man's attention. "You should go get checked out."

"No."

Matsumoto Rangiku's eyes slid shut, shaking her head lightly with a smile. Ah, he was so cute when he resisted until the end. She reopened her eyes, seeing the small Taicho sending her a dark glare, as if knowing what she was thinking. He pointed to her pile of paperwork, silently telling her to get back to work, before he covered his mouth and coughed. He was sick, no doubt about that. But unless he got himself checked out they had no idea how serious it was. It was probably nothing, but he was like this for several days. All he had to so was walk in and walk back out.

"Taicho...!" Matsumoto said, sending the man a pleading stare.

"No, Matsumoto. Go back to work... or _start_ working,"

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Taicho of the tenth division and one of the youngest shinigami to ever become a Taicho. There were benefits to being a prodigy. He sent his fukutaicho a glare, seeing her furrow her eyebrows and send him a worried stare. Oh, no. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, seeing the woman continue to stare at him. God, no. He looked away for a moment before looking back, seeing that her eyes looked misted.

"Fine!" Hitsugaya snapped, turning to send her a dark glare, his frown growing when he saw her grin widely. "After I finish working."

"No," Matsumoto said, standing up and crossing her arms, sending the shocked Taicho a firm stare. "You will go now." She said, seeing the short white-haired male blink in surprise.

"Matsumoto, I have no time for this—"

"No time? Taicho, you have three or four more forms left! That's enough work for today," Matsumoto said, narrowing her eyes dangerously when he continued to stay where he was, seeing him pull his scarf up. "I mean it, Taicho."

"Matsumoto, you seem to forget who the Taicho here is." Hitsugaya said, shaking his head lightly and reaching out to grab his brush... only to grab air.

He paused and looked to where he left his brush, seeing it was not where he had left it. He looked around his desk, frowning for a moment before he shot his fukutaicho a stare that said he was _not_ amused. The look on Matsumoto's face said she was not playing around. They stared at each other, both glaring at the other, waiting for the other to back down. The staring contest finished when Hitsugaya suddenly started sneezing, glaring at the voluptuous woman when a satisfied look crossed her face that said, "_See_?"

"_Fine_," Hitsugaya ground out, standing up and sending his fukutaicho a scowl as he stalked towards the door. "I expect my brush back on that table when I return."

"Yes, sir." Matsumoto said, a satisfied smile crossing her face.

Hitsugaya grumbled quietly as he walked down the hallways, trying to stop his blasted coughing. He was fine. His zanpakuto may use ice as its power, but that did not mean he did not get sick like everyone else. If only it could prevent that. He ignored the people bowing down to him, waving his hand dismissively when someone stepped right in front of him to give him a bow. He was fine enough to work, that's what he said at the meeting yesterday. Nobody said anything. Except Zaraki just _had_ to make that comment about sending kids to bed when they're sick. The fool was grinning the entire time with _so_ much amusement in his eyes.

After that Hirako and Kyoraku started teasing him, as well.

Bastards.

* * *

The redhead furrowed his tattooed eyebrows slightly and looked up from his desk, seeing the usually stoic Taicho staring outside the window. The fukutaicho of the sixth division, Abarai Renji, let out a soft sigh and looked back down to the forms on his desk. Every couple of hours or so the Taicho would look outside the window, which was very unusual for the man. But working for him as long as he has Renji was able to tell _why_ he was acting out of character. He turned his head and looked at the date, shaking his head lightly.

The anniversary of his wife's death was coming soon.

Two weeks. Renji bit his lip before he turned his head towards the Taicho, seeing that he was going back to work. Kuchiki Byakuya, the twenty-eighth head of the Kuchiki clan and the current Taicho of the sixth division. Pretty amazing man. Mastered his Bankai, strong, and hell, probably one of the most popular men in the Seireitei. Renji smirked lightly before he cleared his throat, seeing Byakuya's eyes snap towards him at the same time his hand stopped.

"Uh, Kuchiki Taicho, I can," Renji shrugged lightly, seeing the stoic man continue to stare at him. "I can take over the paperwork, if you want." He offered.

"I am fine, Renji," Byakuya said, sending his fukutaicho an intense stare. "You will not be able to handle this all by yourself."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me." Renji said, patting the pile of paperwork on his desk with a scowl.

Though he had to scowl when the Taicho obviously said he couldn't handle something as simple as paperwork. He read over the form, looking up when Byakuya stood up. He stared at him questioningly, quirking a brow when he walked towards the door and stopped right in front of it. The Taicho turned his head and stared at him with a hard look on his face.

"You may take a ten minute rest, Renji," Byakuya said, sliding the door open and stepping outside.

Renji's jaw dropped. A ten minute _rest_? He rubbed his forehead and shook his head lightly, leaning on his desk with a small frown on his face. The Taicho was being generous... Sure, since he was his fukutaicho they trusted each other, but the Taicho _never_ took any breaks from work. Renji let out a small sigh and glanced at the door, pushing himself up and heading for the exit. He might as well get something to drink. As soon as he walked outside he turned his head to the right, scowling when he saw a group of women surrounding the irritated Taicho.

Dammit! They can do that to _anyone,_ just not the Taicho during this time!

He stomped over towards them, pushing his way through the crowd and snapping at them all to go back to work. Byakuya turned his head and sent the group a glare, seeing them widen their eyes and pale before they turned and scampered off. Renji crossed his arms and snorted, glaring after the group. This is a time for mourning for the man, not a time for... well, whatever they had in mind. He turned around, furrowing his brows when he saw the Taicho walking down the hallway.

"...Rukia should've been here." Renji murmured, glaring at the wall with a scowl.

She had a mission in the World of the Living, during the time of her sister's anniversary. She told Byakuya that she wouldn't go but he _insisted_ that he would not keep her from her duty and told her to go. Those two had gotten close after the Aizen fiasco. If Rukia was there she could snap him out of his funk... probably. He shook his head lightly and turned, walking down the hallway to head to the mess hall. The Taicho should have something to do to keep his mind off of the fact that it was getting close to that date.

Like fishing... No, he'd never go for that.

Renji continued down the hallway, which was surprisingly in the same direction the Taicho was going. He narrowed his eyes and stared intently at the man's back, rubbing his chin with a small frown on his face. He looked up with a grin before slowly shaking his head. Nah, he'd never go for hiking in the mountains. Or would he...? No, he wouldn't. He let out a frustrated yell and glared ahead. Why was it so hard? He needs to find something for the Taicho to do so he can suggest it and see if he'll do it!

It shouldn't be that hard... right?

* * *

-:-

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

-:-

* * *

Ta da~! :D

Okay, I thought this over last night and wrote it out as quickly as I could before I forgot it. :D I would really like your feedback on this and see if it's good enough. And if you don't like it, then screw you and get the hell out of here. I kid, of course, but seriously, don't like it, then don't read it. That's what I do when I read stories. I mean, seriously, there was this on story with this woman that was _so_ friggin' insecure of herself I could just not read it anymore. DX I'm attempting to, since I'm very curious. I just have to look for it; I forgot what it's called. XD

And nobody recommended any funny stories... sucks. XP I read this one story, amazingly not associated with Bleach, and I was just laughing one chapter after another. XD Ah, I still love it. X3

And please! No people saying, "This story sucks!" 'cause really, that's just _way_ too immature. Oh! That reminded me, I actually find it a little funny that some "Guest" reviewers are actually getting gutsy and putting stories down. Seriously, like almost every story I read I'd go check out the reviews('Cause I'm like that) there'd be a few anonymous reviews that put the story down. 'Course I can't find it in myself to do that, 'cause when I review I automatically sign in. XD

Another thing, the word, "Also," has seriously pissed me off. There was this one story I read and every couple of paragraphs or so, or even a couple sentences that _word_ was there! D: So, that story ruined the word for me. XD I'm serious! Every time I read a story now, when I see the word, "Also," I just instantly get irritated. XP So, that story sucked.

"_Also"_, no flames! Let's be mature, people!

And yes, I use short names 'cause I easily forget long names. XP Who knows, maybe I'll up the maturity. Nudge, nudge, wink wink... XD

August 20, 2012


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. X3 Much appreciated. :D

**PhychoIdiotLady** – I just love your penname. :D So awesome. X3 And thank you. :D

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Yep, so am I. :D Until I hit a spot that makes readers think this story sucks. XD

**Dina** – Thankies.

**Nundica** – I got scared when I saw how long your review was. XD I thought it was a critic. I'm scared of critics. XD Sad, but true. And thank you for the very kind words. :3 I like my stories to be an easy read, not like any of those stories that have huge paragraphs where I easily get lost. XD

**narutofreak10** – Thank you~! :D Hopefully you stay with it. X3 I always saw the two as drinking buddies, I just never thought of writing them together until now. :D It's great. X3

**RedSnow4** – Hi hi~! :D Can't wait until you update again. X3 I also forgot to mention in my review, yep, you definitely improved with your writing. :D I could see the difference from the first chapter. :D I think I'm gonna be liking Hitsugaya's relationship in this. XD I tried hard to think with Byakuya and I could only think of one thing. It sucks, but I had to write something. XD

**whitefyrefoxxy** – Reading the reviews help me if the story is good or not. XD

**DarkShadow0131** – Thank you~! :D

**starburstninja** – Yep, that story I read has ruined the word for me. XD I'm never reading that story again. It was a Naruto fanfic. XD

**Ms. Lucky1322** – Did I go somewhere? :o Thank you for the kind words. :D

**NinjaChipmunk** – Okay~! :D

I wish I knew how to cook. XD I'm living by myself, which is the dream(Except when it got friggin' cold in my dorm and I don't have to deal with drunks), but I… do not know how to cook much stuff. Which is very, very sad. XD I can heat up noodles and soup, stuff like that. I can cook eggs, cheese whiz sandwiches. But nothing major like cooking steak. I'm always scared I'll burn them. XD I wish there was a cooking program here. XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

People turned their heads when they heard humming… only to see Ukitake Taicho walking down the street with a pile of papers in his arms with a bright smile on his face. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was a glorious day for Ukitake! Just fantastic~! He stopped and turned when he heard yelling, his smile growing when he saw his two annoy- uh, _loyal_ third seats running after him, the pair looking terrified. They stopped in front of him and started waving their arms wildly at him, both sending him firm stares.

"Taicho, are you sure you should be walking around?" Kiyone asked, sending the man a worried stare. "What if you pass out?"

"I'll be fine, Kiyone," Ukitake said, giving a bright smile. "It's just been so glorious out that I thought I'd finally set up the posters."

"But _we_ could've-"

"Kiyone, are you saying Taicho can't handle something as simple as this?!" Sentaro yelled, turning to send his fellow third seat a glare. "He can take on a whole mountain if he wanted!"

"A mountain!? Are you even listening to yourself?!"

Ukitake took this time to sneak away with a wide smile on his face, turning down the street and looking up with a blink. His face lit up when he saw Byakuya and Renji heading his way, seeing the two glance at him when they saw him waving his arm like a lunatic. From Byakuya's point of view it looked like Ukitake was looking a bit worn out from the action. He almost felt exhausted at the thought of talking to the cheerful man, seeing his fellow Taicho grin at him when they stopped in front of him.

"How are you two today?" Ukitake asked, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Good," Renji answered, shrugging lightly while looking at the clear sky. "It's nice weather, so the Taicho thought we should deliver the paperwork ourselves."

Ukitake's eyebrows rose in surprise, seeing Renji shake his head quickly to silently tell him not to say anything. Byakuya? Delivering paperwork himself? That was an urban legend! He glanced at the Taicho of the sixth division, seeing him stare at him with a hard look in his eyes, as if _knowing_ what was going through his head. _I see all_… Ukitake thought ominously, biting his lip to try and not laugh out loud. He shook his head lightly and smiled, letting out a surprise yelp when he saw Renji's hand appear out of nowhere, seeing him grab a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Renji murmured, looking at the paper with curiosity shining in his eyes, almost giving a toothy grin when he saw Byakuya's eyes slide towards the paper, as well.

"It's a program Genryusai-sensei granted me," Ukitake answered, giving a wide, excited grin.

"A painting… program…" Renji murmured quietly, staring at the piece of paper with a blank look on his face.

Byakuya had a similar expression on his; turning to send his fellow Taicho a stare that asked him if he was serious. Ukitake nodded with the brightest smile on his face, showing he was definitely serious.

"You two can join if you want?" Ukitake inquired, leaning towards the two with a cat-like smile on his face, his eyes almost sparkling.

"Ah, that's oka-," Renji stiffened, widening his eyes and gawking. Both the Taichos standing with him gave him curious stares and glanced at one another. Why didn't he think of it when he saw the poster?! He gave a wide grin. "Sign us up!" He yelled, wrapping an arm around Byakuya and pulling him close.

Byakuya did _not_ look happy.

Ukitake almost looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He stumbled back and placed a hand on his chest, staring at the two with wide eyes. They both watched silently as his expression slowly turned from shock to awe, and lastly, excitement. He pulled out a booklet and quickly wrote down the names of the two, either not noticing or ignoring the dark expression that was on Byakuya's face.

Ukitake practically pranced away in happiness, which gained him strange stares from people.

Byakuya sharply turned towards his subordinate, seeing him turn his head to look at him and send him a nervous grin. He better start explaining to Byakuya, or he was going to be cut into ribbons. The thought had Renji paling and gulping in horror when he saw the dark glint in Byakuya's eyes. He chuckled nervously and tried explaining, _without_ saying that it was to get his mind off a certain subject, so he wasn't maimed on spot.

* * *

"Really~?!"

Kenpachi slowly looked to the side with a blank look on his face, desperately trying to ignore the bright smile that was on his fifth seat's face. Really, he had enough feminism in his division with just Yumichika in it. He didn't need anymore feminism. Thankfully there were no men like Yumichika. He was one of a kind. And he sure as hell was thankful for that. Yachiru grinned down at the third and fifth seat that were staring at the Taicho. Ikkaku crossed his arms stubbornly and glared up at the man, almost pouting.

"Why do we need a woman ta c'mere? We don't need help." Ikkaku said, letting out a light scoff.

"The paperwork is piling up," Yumichika said, turning his head to send the third seat a dark look. "We _need_ the help."

Ikkaku stared at his best friend before slowly looking away and snorting. Yeah, right. Like they needed help from another division. Didn't the Taicho think so? Or was he lazy again and decided, "whatever." He continued to scowl, even as Yumichika twirled around the hallway in happiness(They couldn't walk around properly in the office.) and just beamed. Kenpachi rolled his eyes and turned, heading down the hallway to go to the mess hall and get something to eat. And fight later. That sounded great to him.

"Taicho, do you know who she is?" Yumichika asked, jogging after the man after he noticed he was no longer standing with him.

"Who?"

"The one that is going to help with the paperwork." He said, sending the man a flat stare.

"I dunno. Didn't ask Kyoraku. Ask her yerself when she gets here." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes with a scoff.

"And _when_ is she getting here?"

"I dunno."

Yumichika stopped and sent the man an irritated stare, which had Ikkaku snorting in laughter. Why couldn't the Taicho be serious? He could have fun _after_ work. That was how it was. Not fun _before_ work. Though fun before work was much more excite- No, stay on track, Yumichika! He nodded and marched after the man, determination shining in his eyes. He opened his mouth to snap at the Taicho, freezing when he stopped and gave him a simple stare. He chuckled nervously and started waving his hands dismissively.

"I'm gonna kick yer ass!"

They all turned their heads, looking out the window to see one of the new recruits chasing another, drenched in water from head to toe. Ikkaku pushed the window open and yelled at them to smarten up, which earned him a sandal in the face. He stumbled back and held his face, shocked that the new recruit actually _threw_ a sandal at him before he scowled and jumped out the window, running towards the grinning man. Kenpachi snorted and rolled his eyes, trying to ignore Yumichika's presence. And his presence told him he wants to know about the chick that was gonna help with the paperwork.

Not that he really cared. Kyoraku made that choice himself. He didn't ask questions, didn't care when she showed up, and didn't give a flying fuck if Kyoraku tripped and sent a whole mess of paperwork flying all over the place. He only laughed at his fellow Taicho and told him to get off his ass so they could go drink. He smirked at the memory of the stumbling man when they both tried to find their divisions late in the night. He had heard Kyoraku got one hell of a scolding from his fukutaicho when he finally made it back.

"Do you even know how she looks?"

He would have clobbered him right then and there if Ikkaku hadn't kicked the new recruit through the window, shattering the glass and window frame. He turned and looked out the window, sending his third seat a glare when he saw him standing in the courtyard with a sheepish grin on his face.

He better fix that window by the end of his nap.

Stupid bald bastard.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Ikkaku straightened up and sent him a dark glare, letting out a huff when the Taicho ignored his glare and walked past the unconscious man. It's not his fault he broke the window. Stupid idiot, the one he kicked through the window, kept mocking him. So, he had to shut him up. It was the only thing he could do. He scowled when he saw Yumichika shaking his head at him through the broken window.

"Shuddap!"

"I didn't say anything."

* * *

People turned their heads when they heard a loud sneeze.

Hitsugaya glared at anyone that stared at him, being forced to go back to the fourth division. Okay, so yesterday he skipped out on going to the fourth division to quietly do paperwork in his home. Matsumoto found out. Boy, was she ever mad. He was _fine._ He wasn't _that_ sick, anyway. He only had to throw up once in the morning. While that didn't exactly show he was one hundred percent he didn't care. He wanted to work quietly and do his work. Which some people liked to ignore. Like a certain fukutaicho. He pulled his scarf up his face, even though it was fairly warm, and shivered. He was fine. He can work all he wants.

He looked up at the dreaded building, scowling to himself before he walked inside, looking around to see some people holding themselves. Most of them sneezed.

A bug must be going around.

Hitsugaya walked up to the desk, seeing the woman smile at him warmly and nodded when he saw he needed to see someone about the damn cold he had. He walked over to the waiting area and sat down, glaring at anyone that raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity. What? Taichos can get sick, too! He glared straight ahead, slouching in his seat, looking like a pouting child.

Which had most of the women cooing in silence at him.

"Hitsugaya Taicho," He turned his head, seeing the woman at the desk smile at him. "The next nurse is ready for you."

He nodded and stood up, heading to where she directed him, walking down the hallway silently. He stared at the room before he slid the door open, widening his eyes when a needle flew past his head. He slowly turned around and stared at the opposite wall, seeing the needle imbedded in the wall. He turned and sent the nurse a glare, receiving a glare in return, which kind of surprised him. She wasn't dressed like all the other nurses, she wore a simple shihakusho. She pointed at the door.

"Shut the door! I don't wanna get sick!" She snapped, wearing a mask over her face. "Over the past two weeks people have been getting sick. It's gross." She said, shuddering lightly before she padded the table. "Sit up here, please."

Hitsugaya did as she said, removing his scarf. She threw a _needle_ at him because he opened the door… He eyed her suspiciously. What kind of nurse was she? She reached back and tied her sleeves, using her teeth to tie the knot.(she had moved the mask aside for the task) She clapped her hands and walked over to him, eyeing him closely. She pulled her long red hair into a ponytail, grabbing his arm and putting two fingers over a vein. She nodded slightly, grabbing a clipboard he hadn't seen, and wrote something down.

"Alright, open your mouth," She said, narrowing her eyes slightly when he rolled his eyes. "Just do it before I decide to give you a colonoscopy."

Hitsugaya sent her a surprised stare before he quickly opened his mouth. This nurse was most likely just smaller than him. Huh… Not that he was saying he was small or anything. She hummed and nodded, pointing a small flashlight into his mouth, stepping back to set the flashlight down and reached up to touch the sides of his jaw. She hummed once more.

"Yeah, you're sick. Your throat is red and your lymph nodes are swollen," She said, clicking her tongue before she turned to grab something. "I'm just going to give you a little something to try and bring that fever down."

He heard her murmur something that sounded suspiciously like, "Hope I don't get the wrong dose." He froze and widened his eyes when he heard that. She must be new to say something like _that_! He tried moving back when she turned, holding up a needle… A rather _long_ needle. He began shaking slightly. What would happen if she gave him the wrong dose? His eyes grew larger when he saw her drawing closer.

"Hayashi, we need your help," A man said from the door, sending her a firm stare. "And stop trying to scare the patients!"

Hitsugaya stayed silent.

…_What_…?

He glared after the redhead after hearing her say she was going to be back, seeing her run out of the room and down the hallway. He hopped off the table and quickly walked down the hallway, grabbing his scarf on the way, ignoring anyone that got in his way. Forget this; he was going to go back to the office and… and… His vision started blurring, stumbling to the sides. He heard people asking what was wrong with him, seeing the nurse that was trying to scare him in the room run towards him.

"Dammit, you stupid or something?!"

That was the last thing he heard before he fell forward.

* * *

"You look rather happy." Someone commented, staring at the Taicho curiously.

Ukitake turned and smiled at the woman, seeing her tilt her head as she set down the paperwork. He just needed to finish the pile she delivered, which came from the Soutaicho(which were also the forms he needed to sign to set up his program), and beamed at the woman. She blinked before beaming back, both people smiling at one another. Kuchiki Rukia, his fukutaicho, had already left for her mission in the World of the Living. It seemed Kurosaki Ichigo's reiatsu was growing larger, which also meant it was drawing more hollows. So, those two were going to be busy while Ichigo tried to get control of his reiatsu again.

"Yes, I am~!" Ukitake grinned widely. "Byakuya has signed up for the program~!"

The woman furrowed her brows for a moment, mouthing "Byakuya?" before she knew which person he was talking about. Her eyes grew wide at the same time her jaw dropped, staring at the Taicho like he grew a second head. He must have been hallucinating to think the Taicho of the sixth division would sign up for something like _this_! He must have hallucinated. Ukitake was explaining that Renji had signed the two up, pausing and raising his eyebrows slightly. He turned his head to stare at the woman when she touched his forehead, her eyes narrowed slightly. He blinked when she moved her hand and patted his head.

"…What was that for?" Ukitake asked, sending the woman a questioning stare.

"Just…" She shrugged lightly. "W-What were you saying, Ukitake Taicho?"

"It seems Byakuya has been rather… absent-minded lately. He hasn't responded to Genryusai-sensei during the last couple of meetings, as well," Ukitake murmured, touching his chin lightly and narrowing his eyes, staring at the papers in front of him for a moment before glancing at his subordinate. "It could be because…" He trailed off.

"…It could be what?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"O-Oh, it's nothing," Ukitake said, giving the woman a charming smile, which made her face turned red.

She looked away and covered her eyes with her arm dramatically, tears running down her face. Oh, she didn't think she'd ever see a smile quite like Ukitake Taicho's. The woman name was Sato Miyu, the assistant of the fukutaicho. She helped her deliver paperwork and got whatever she wanted. But Kuchiki fukutaicho left for the World of the Living, so she decided to help the Taicho during the time she was gone. They were both so nice. She smiled brightly at the thought of the fukutaicho returning.

"Would you like me to help you while you set up the program?" Miyu asked, grinning at the Taicho.

"I would not like to trouble you-"

"You won't!" Miyu yelled, shaking her head lightly with a bright smile on her face. "I would like to help~! Since my other friends are so busy." She murmured, looking away with a pout.

Ukitake blinked before he nodded and smiled at the woman, which made the woman involuntarily blush once more. He tilted his head when she looked away and covered her face with her hands, looking like she was crying. He was about to reach out and touch her shoulder in concern when she turned around and grinned at him, making him jump slightly and smile. He felt extremely lucky for the last couple of weeks.

He didn't catch the bug that was going around, he managed to get Genryusai-sensei to grant him permission to go through with the program, and last, and maybe the greatest yet, he managed to get Kuchiki Byakuya to sign up.

He didn't sign up himself, but it was still great~!

Miyu furrowed her eyebrows worriedly when she saw the man making faces, wondering if he _did_ catch the bug that was going around. Why was he making those faces? It was kind of freaking her out.

* * *

Kyoraku looked around the mess hall, frowning slightly when he saw no sign of the person he was looking for. He was intending to speak to her the day before, but he was rather busy with Kenpachi and drinking. He had enough trouble just trying to find his division from being so impaired. He left the room, nodding to those that bowed to him. He had asked Nanao if she had seen her, but she said with the free time she had she was most likely lazing around. So, he tried looking for the places he normally found her. She wasn't resting on the roof, she wasn't snacking in the mess hall, and she wasn't in her room, which meant she was most likely…

He snapped his fingers and turned, heading for a certain place. He slid open the door that lead him outside, walking down the veranda, blinking when he saw the person he found lying on the ground on the lower level. He smiled and turned to find the stairs. He found them, quickly heading downstairs.

The woman lying on the grassy ground in the courtyard had her arms folded behind her head, snoring lightly with one leg propped up and the other hanging over it. Her short blond hair moved slightly from the light breeze, her eyes closed.

"Yuna-chan~!" Kyoraku called out, seeing the woman remain unmoving. He nudged her lightly with his foot, seeing her scrunch up her face cutely before she opened her eyes to stare at him. He grinned at her. "I have a job for you~!"

"…You didn't leave Ise fukutaicho with the paperwork again, did you?" Yuna asked, frowning slightly before she let out a light sigh and pushed herself up.

Kyoraku stayed silent. "…No…" He said, receiving a flat stare from the woman. "But that's not the job I have for you!" He exclaimed, giving the woman a bright grin, seeing her blink. "The job I have for you isn't here."

"Where is it, then?" Yuna asked, letting out a yawn before pushing herself into a stand.

When the Taicho continued to stay silent she sent him a suspicious stare, frowning slightly when he slowly looked away to avoid her stare. It wasn't at the second division, was it? That little Taicho scared her enough. She may have been five foot eleven, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared of someone shorter than her. Takahashi Yuna, needed wherever people needed her. She didn't have a seat, which she didn't really much care for, but she helped the fukutaicho as much as she could when work piled up. She joined for the sole purpose of knowing… the Taicho of the eighth division was lazy. Which she thought meant she could also laze around.

But, Kyoraku had a lazy buddy.

"It's at the..." Kyoraku coughed lightly and murmured the division, which made the woman frown.

"It's at where?"

"It's at the…" He cleared his throat and murmured the number. "…division."

"Which division? I can't tell which one you mean."

"It's at… the… eleventh division…" Kyoraku said, raising his eyebrows and smiling innocently, seeing the woman slowly widen her eyes in shock.

"WHAT?!"

Kyoraku had to fend the woman off with a stick when she ran after him, holding it out in front of him when she scowled and sent him a dark glare. He held his hand out towards her, telling her to calm down, ignoring the curious pair of shinigami walking by. She grabbed her head and shook her head lightly, hanging her head and clenching her hands into fists.

"Why there?!" Yuna snapped, sending the Taicho a glare. "They're mean! They're _huge_! They all carry their swords everywhere!"

"But they are quite behind on their paperwork," Kyoraku protested lightly, giving a nervous grin when she gave him a glare. "Please? It's for a dear friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Kenpachi." Kyoraku said, giving a wide grin.

"You only see him to drink."

"Exactly."

Yuna narrowed her eyes dangerously, which had Kyoraku smiling nervously once more. She wasn't exactly as strong as a fukutaicho, or even a fifth seat for that matter, but when she was mad she was kind of scary. Thank god she wasn't as scary as Nanao when he would push her too far. He blinked when the woman turned and walked away, saying one word that made him reach out towards her with tears pricking his eyes.

"No."

"Please! Yuna-chan~! It won't be that hard to do!"

"NO!"

"Yuna-chan~!"

* * *

The nurse scoffed lightly, glaring down at the Taicho with her hands on her hips. She wasn't lying when she saw she didn't want to catch that cold. No way was she removing the mask. Hayashi Ako, one of the many nurses at the fourth division. People made fun of the fourth division being full of weak people, but she didn't care. She didn't exactly disagree with them. The only reason she joined the division was because it only focused on one thing, which was healing, and she was weak. She smirked to herself. Aw, yeah, she was living the life. She wasn't as sweet as the other nurses, or nice, she did how she wanted to do things.

And if her patients gave her any trouble, like those bastards at the eleventh division, she wouldn't hesitate to knock them out.

Like this idiot here.

He overexerted himself. She had heard he liked to get work finished, even when he was sick. Working while he was sick… She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She had enough trouble dragging him into the room before she snapped at someone to help her. Ako compared her size to him, scowling when noted she was smaller. Damn. She thought that she'd at least be taller than the Taicho of the tenth division.

Unohana Taicho knew how she worked, and she has threatened her many times with that smile… That ever creepy smile.

Ako paled at the thought of the smile, blinking and turning her head when she heard a groan from the Taicho. She stood beside him with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting silently, seeing him open his eyes and stare at the ceiling. He shivered under the two blankets she had put on him, which made her frown, and turned his head. He stared at her for a moment before blinking and looking around the room.

"Where…?" Hitsugaya groaned and held his head.

"At the fourth division," Ako answered, snorting down at the small Taicho. "How long has it been since you got sick?" She asked, grabbing the clipboard with a serious look on her face.

"Uh… a week… and a half," Hitsugaya answered, closing his eyes for a moment and pushing himself up. "I have to go back and finish that paperwork."

"Screw that," He turned and sent her a shocked stare for her language. She pointed at him with the brush she had, sending him a firm stare. "You fainted because you over-exerted yourself. Which is pretty damn stupid." She said, turning around and rolling her eyes with a scoff. "I thought all Taichos were supposed to be smart."

Hitsugaya heard that, scowling at the woman. She turned back around, holding out two tablets and a small cup of water. She handed it to him, which he took carefully. He eyed the pills, frowning slightly. He never had to take pills. He was always healthy. He put them in his mouth and swallowed them down with the water, letting out a sigh and handing the cup back. He looked at the door, wondering if he could leave now. He took the stupid pills. He blinked when she got in the way of the door.

"You can't leave," Ako said, seeing the Taicho widen his eyes slightly. "I told Unohana Taicho that you'd have to stay for the night, sin-"

"I am not staying," Hitsugaya said firmly, pushing the blankets aside and getting off the bed he was placed on. "I must leave to see if Matsumoto has-"

Ako scoffed. "Like I said, screw that! You can't leave, idiot! Do you even know how sick you are?!"

"No, and I very much do not care." Hitsugaya said, trying to walk around the woman, frowning when she got in his way.

"You're one of the people that have to be admitted here to be watched and make sure you don't get worse," Ako said, seeing him widen his eyes slightly in shock before he narrowed them warily, like he didn't trust her. "There's a little over two dozen people here that have to be watched. You're one of them." She said, crossing her arms and sending him a scowl. "You should be glad you got a room to yourself! Those other people have to share with at least three other people."

"Yes, and I _thank_ you for that," Hitsugaya said, rolling his eyes sarcastically, which gained him a glare. "But I feel fi-" He sneezed loudly.

Ako sent him a flat stare, raising her eyebrows slightly when he sent her a glare that told her not to say a word. She pointed to the bed, scowling when he tried once more to walk around her. She stepped in front of him, finally grabbing him when he tried making another dash for the door.

Yelling came from within the room, which gained peoples' attention. They stared at the door warily, glancing at people next to them. A certain someone happened to be in the area, staring at the door with a dark smile on her face.

"Lay in the damn bed, before I make you, short cakes!"

"WHAT?! How dare you call me that! You're smaller than me!"

"I got a whole lotta balls than you!"

"A-A-A woman shouldn't say that!"

"Hah! Do I look like any one of these sissy women here?!"

Unohana slid the door open, ending their yelling. They both widened their eyes and paled when they saw her. The taller Taicho blinked at their… position. Ako had her arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto his back and holding onto the bed while Hitsugaya looked like he was reaching for the door. The nurse blinked before she let out a nervous chuckle, receiving a stern stare from the Taicho for her behavior. She pouted before she climbed off the small Taicho.

"Hitsugaya Taicho," Unohana said, a kind smile on her face, which made the two small people widen their eyes. "Hayashi-san has told me your sickness is one of the worse, so… you must stay here," She said, narrowing her eyes slightly, the smile growing on her face. "If you have a problem with that-"

"No… I don't." Hitsugaya said, shaking his head quickly.

"Hayashi-san," Unohana said, sending her subordinate a hard stare. "Please, do not climb on the patients. You will wear them out."

"Yes, ma'am," Ako said, nodding and patting the Taicho's shoulder with a grin, which gained her a glare. "We'll be the best of friends while he's here!"

"Good. I must tell his division that he will stay here for the next couple of days." Unohana said, nodding to them before she slid the door shut.

"You get in that bed and you stay in there!" Ako whispered harshly, grabbing the front of his robes and glaring right in his eyes. She froze and quickly stepped back, holding her arms out in front of her. "J-Just stay in the bed! I don't wanna catch your germs!"

Hitsugaya sent her an irritated glare before doing what she said, sliding his sandals off. Damn. He shouldn't have run into Unohana. He got into the bed, letting out a sneeze, which made the redhead jump and send him a wary glance. He paused a moment before raising an eyebrow. A phobia of germs, perhaps…?

He let out a loud sneeze, scowling and glaring ahead.

Damn this cold.

* * *

-:-

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

-:-

* * *

So? How'd you like it? :D

I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm gonna like Hitsugaya and Ako's relationship. XD

So, anyway, yeah, I don't have a laptop or computer of my own yet, I had to use the computers at the college. So, yeah, updates may be very, very, very slow unless I can get a laptop of my very own. :3

Unfortunately, the only thing I could think of for Byakuya was getting involuntarily signed up for a program. XD Don't like, then too bad. Only thing I could think of. XD Sadly, which of course, sucks. XD

It's crazy, out of the three pairs only one pair has met. 0.0 I usually have 'em meet by the second chapter. It's crazy. They're gonna meet next chapter, though. :D Heck, the friend didn't meet yet! D:

And with the title… Eh, I thought of it because I thought, "What would they say to the Taichos uncomfortably?" And them asking the question, "How are you?" popped into my head. XD So, yeah, there's the explanation for the title. X3

September 13, 2012


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** I thank anyone who reads this. :] Much appreciate. :D

**dina** - Thankies. X3

**PsychoIdiotLady** - Seriously? Surely people have tried this, right? Or something… Anyway, I thank you for the review. Much appreciated. :3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** - Thank you very much. X3

**Hapezibah - **Ha zah! :D

**ShiningStar KiraKira - **Hello, my fellow Kira. X3 And thank you very much. :] You're kind words are appreciated. :D

**whitefyrefoxxy** - Thank you.

See? Didn't I say the ending to Y… something that it'd suck? Yes, yes I did. 'Cause when you force an ending to a story it sucks a whole lot. XD But anyway, this chapter probably sucked, but… eh, you should be glad you got something. I just found out this building has wireless and all I need is my password and username at the college. :D Oh, the dorms suck. XP If I had my own private place I'd probably at least attempt to cook. And since I'm scared of people walking in on me when I cook I don't attempt to do anything… also scared I'll burn whatever I decide to cook.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"…Damn."

Yuna stared up at the insignia that was on the building, furrowing her brows slightly before she let out a small sigh and walked on in. She looked around the corner with slightly raised eyebrows, waiting for a moment before continuing on forward. Why did she agree again? Oh, yeah. Kyoraku Taicho said he'd give her a month off. She smirked to herself, pausing when she heard a scream, turning her head just in time to see someone fly out the window. Her eyes grew wide, her mouth falling open. What the hell?! She knew it! This place was filled with nothing but savages! She turned to run out of the courtyard and in the safety of her home, letting out a loud yelp when someone wrapped their arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, there."

Yuna turned her head, gawking at the man who smirked at her, pulling her arm back and taking a wild swing at the man. She had to blink when her fist connected, seeing the man hold his cheek and stumble back. He gave her a glare, receiving a nervous grin in return, about to grab her when someone kicked his backside. The blonde covered her eyes when sunlight shined in her eyes, which was weird since she was facing the opposite direction the sun was in. She uncovered her eyes, seeing a bald man continuing to kick the man who freaked her out.

"Uh…" Yuna paused and looked to the side, glancing back and quirking a brow when the bald man turned to face her.

"Yeah?" Ikkaku asked, crossing his arm and giving the woman a stern stare.

"I was told to come here…" Yuna said, pointing to the spot she was standing in, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm supposed to work on the paperwork?"

"Oh, yer the one," Ikkaku murmured, scowling and looking to the side with a scoff. "Fantastic." He murmured sarcastically, pointing at the building behind him. "Yeah, the Taicho said someone was s'posed ta work on it."

"Yeah…" Yuna murmured, frowning uncomfortably. "If you can just show me the way I'd like to work on it so I can leave by… I dunno." She said, shrugging lightly.

Ikkaku smirked. "Ya won't finish it in one day."

What did that mean? She frowned in confusion, seeing him turn and motion her to follow with one finger. She did, looking around the area in curiosity, seeing people stare at her questioningly before they shrugged and continued forward. She let out a tired sigh, looking up with a small pout, wondering why…? Why her? Damn that Kyoraku! If she could she'd throttle him! But seeing as he was much more powerful than her that could only be a dream. She hung her head, turning when Ikkaku slid the door open, turning to smirk at her. She peered inside, her eyes slowly growing wide.

"…Y-You're kidding, right?" Yuna asked, staring in shock at the massive amount of paperwork. "This would take two weeks alone! Probably even three!"

"Then you'd better get started, woman." Ikkaku said, turning to walk away while snickering.

Yuna kicked the wall, her eyes shadowed over. The Taicho would need to give her _three_ months off just for doing this! Stupid bastard! She let out a sigh, already feeling exhausted even if she didn't start yet, glancing at the room in exasperation before she trudged inside. She grabbed the first form, looking it over. She frowned slightly. The hell…? This was from two months ago. For damaging the courtyard in the fourth division. She grabbed one more form, seeing that it was _another_ complaint from the fourth division.

Wow…

Well, the rumours were true, it seems. The fourth and eleventh division didn't like each other. She smirked to herself before shaking her head. She reached into her robes and pulled out a white sash, tying her sleeves back with a blank look on her face. Time to head to work. First, sorting the paperwork out.

Down the hall, Kenpachi yawned and rubbed the back of his neck, idly wondering when his little fukutaicho was going to head back. She always left when he took his naps. He paused, staring at the door to his office for a moment. He slid it open, seeing a woman holding a large pile of paperwork with a strained expression on her face while huffing and puffing. He quirked a brow in question. Who the hell is this woman?

"Hey." Kenpachi grunted, not even reacting when she yelped and tripped, sending paperwork flying everywhere.

"Noo!" Yuna yelled, pushing herself up and widening her eyes, her shoulders slumping and furrowing her eyebrows. "I had a plan…" She murmured quietly, turning her head to stare at him with a scowl. Her eyes snapped wide open her eyes landed on his haori. "Y-You're Zaraki Taicho!" She yelled, standing up and bowing towards the man.

"Who're you?" Kenpachi asked, glaring down at the woman.

"I'm the…" She looked around the room with a snort. "Helper."

Recognition shined in the Taicho's visible eye, giving a curt nod. Maybe he should call Yumichika to help her. If he knew where he was. His attention went back to the room, seeing her staring at him curiously from the side of her eye. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two, the blonde scratching her cheek while the dark-haired male looked to the side. Yuna hesitated before glancing at the tall, intimidating man hesitantly.

"So, uh… how are you…?"

* * *

Byakuya walked down the street with a dark look on his face, a look that was making men and women alike pale and quickly run away to avoid his wrath. Damn that fukutaicho of his. He wouldn't be heading to the thirteenth division if he didn't sign him up without his permission. And Ukitake Taicho was too fast for him to correct him. As if he, Kuchiki Byakuya, would go so far as to go into a program that served him no purpose.

Really… a painting program.

He scoffed at the thought. That Renji is a fool for signing him up.

He walked around the corner, looking up when he saw the thirteenth division come into view. People had to stop and stare at him in confusion, all watching curiously as he walked by. Now, all he had to do was look for the office. Shouldn't be hard, right? He walked through the entrance… only to walk by them again in fifteen minutes. He stared at the doors in silence, his eyes shadowed over. He turned, stalking down the hallway. Where was the office? It shouldn't be hard to find it.

Ignoring the group of fawning women he continued on, feeling successful when he found the office. He slid the door open, only to catch someone who tripped… who was holding dozens of paint cans. The woman muttered a thank you before she pushed herself from him, walking around him and stumbling down the hallway while struggling to see over the paint cans. He stared after her with confusion, frowning for a moment before he walked into the office, turning to see his fellow Taicho smile at him.

"Ah, Byakuya! Might I ask why you are here?" Ukitake asked, offering a sparkling smile.

"I would like you to remove my name from that list," Byakuya said, sending his fellow Taicho a hard stare. "I would not take part in such an event."

Ukitake furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Byakuya…"

"I will expect my name removed," Byakuya continued, turning towards the door. "I have much more important duties."

"Byakuya… you shouldn't be alone during this time," Ukitake said, pushing himself into a stand and sending the noble a pleading stare. "Please."

"And what time would that be?" Byakuya asked, facing the door.

Ukitake hesitated before he let out a sigh. "Please, Byakuya… just consider joining this program. It will… take your mind off of work and… other things." He said, staring at the noble's back with a worried look on his face.

Byakuya stayed silent for a moment. "I will consider it."

A relieved smile crossed Ukitake's face, nodding slowly. He paused when the noble turned his head to send him a dark glare, the message he was sending loud and clear. He would not do anything he did not want to do. Ukitake nodded and waved his hand with a nervous smile on his face. Oh, boy. Was he going to regret letting Byakuya into his program? He paused before shaking his head. Of course not~!

Who wouldn't want the famous Kuchiki Byakuya join a program?

Ukitake smiled widely.

This will be fine. It's not like he would get mad, right? Grabbing the clipboard he smiled as he looked it over, staying silent before he furrowed his eyebrows slightly. There were more women than men. In fact, he noticed most of the women that signed up were the ones his third seats often pointed out… Ones that were often gawking at him. Oh, boy. This may pose as a problem. Byakuya can't have fan girls fawning over him. Wait a second. In fact, he's put up with them for a while by himself.

Ukitake grinned widely. He can handle this… right?

* * *

Hitsugaya heaved, holding the toilet for dear life.

Oh, god, he was dying!

So that's where he is. Ako walked into the bathroom, raising an eyebrow when she saw the Taicho turn his head to send her a dark glare, as if daring her to say something. His eyes grew wide, turning to heave back into the pot. Disgusting. She backed out of the bathroom, cringing slightly. Now she was hoping she didn't get sick. Unohana Taicho should send her to another patient. Perhaps one that wasn't as sick as the stuck-up snowball in the bathroom. Hearing the toilet flush she turned just in time to see Hitsugaya stumble towards his bed with an exhausted look on his face. Doesn't surprise her. With how much puking he did he probably lost three whole pounds.

She gave a wide grin, seeing Hitsugaya send her a dark glare, crawling into the bed and pulling the blanket up to his neck. He shivered and closed his eyes. Maybe if he took a nap he'll get better faster. He took a deep, calming breath, relaxing on the bed with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"Hi, Taicho~!"

He opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling. _Of_ course…

"How are you today?" Matsumoto asked, smiling down at the Taicho.

"Fine… I'll be great if you did the paperwork-"

"I went and bought you a watermelon~!" Matsumoto said, completely changing the subject. Which just pissed the Taicho off. "Should I cut it no-?"

"Hey! Put on a mask!" Ako snapped, walking back into the room, having gone to get another syringe. "He's contagious, you know!"

Matsumoto turned and stared down at the woman, moving back when a mask was thrust into her face. She grabbed it, smiling at the woman. Ako's expression didn't change, at least not until Matsumoto tied it around her face. She turned and went back to work at the table, ignoring the two. The fukutaicho turned to stare at the Taicho, pointing at the woman's back with a questioning look on her face.

"She's grouchy." Hitsugaya said, rolling his eyes while glancing at the watermelon now and then.

Ako scowled and turned to send him a glare, receiving one in return. Matsumoto glanced between them before smiling. How cute. She quickly cut up the watermelon, pausing when she heard Hitsugaya groan and turned to see him holding his head with a scowl. Once she was finished she set it down on the bed, turning towards the door.

"Have fun, kiddies," Matsumoto said, heading for the door with a smile. "Now be good and eat that watermelon so you two can grow up big and strong."

They both shot her glares, knowing full well she was making fun of their height. Hitsugaya grabbed the tray, staring at the fruit with hunger in his eyes, turning his head when he heard a rumble. Damn you, stomach! Ako scowled under her mask, going back to work in sorting the medication. He was taking a total of five… different bottles. He took two in the morning, one at lunch, and two at night. And if he needed a little "help" in falling asleep… well, the medication for _that_ is her fist.

She snickered lightly.

"Are you almost done?" Hitsugaya asked, huffing when he heard how stuffed up he was.

"Yeah, I'll be out of your hair in a moment." Ako said, turning around with a needle in her hand.

Hitsugaya scowled when he saw the syringe. Great… In hope of getting back to health faster they were to inject him with a medication Unohana made. It was working a little. He didn't feel the need to bow down to the toilet as much. He looked away when she wiped the pad on his arm, waiting until he felt a little prick to grab the watermelon.

"Okay, you know the drill," Ako said, holding out the five tablets, seeing him glare at them. "You need to take these, get plenty of rest, and I'll be back to check on you later. Now I have to go check on another sick guy." She said, rolling her eyes with a frown.

Hitsugaya stared down at the pills, letting out a small sigh. He hated being sick. He can only imagine how much work he would have to do once he gets back to work. He munched on his watermelon, glowering by himself in the room as he thought what Matsumoto was doing other than paperwork.

* * *

Kenpachi watched with a flat look on his face.

Yuna panted heavily as she held a large pile of paperwork in her arms, trying to bring it over to the coffee table. She stumbled and slipped on a piece of paperwork, letting out a loud yell when papers went flying into the air. The Taicho leaned against his desk, his arms crossed over his chest, letting a lazy smirk cross his face. She was stupid if she thought she could do this by herself. She snarled as she pushed herself up, kicking piles of papers over.

"That's it! I'm going on a break!" Yuna growled, turning to glare at the Taicho. She suddenly went quiet, realizing who she was glaring at, letting a hesitant smile cross her face. "I'll be back later." She murmured, turning to head for the door.

Kenpachi grunted, pushing himself off his desk. Well, that was twenty minutes well spent. He didn't bother helping her, he just watched in amusement as she tried to organize the paperwork. They both went their separate ways, one pissed off and the other a little amused.

Outside, Yuna rolled her eyes with a snort, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Stupid big… bastard! Didn't bother helping. That's _his_ paperwork! He should be glad she was even doing it at all! She curled her upper lip in a snarl, glaring straight ahead. She should take a nap… or go see what her little friends were doing. Let's see… The thirteenth division was closer. She turned and walked down the street in silence, smiling to those that greeted her.

Clear skies, sunny… a perfect day.

What would make it better is if she wasn't going back to that hell hole. Jeez! Not even Kyoraku Taicho let work pile up that much!

Speaking of the man, he was on his way to the eleventh division, a wide smile on his face as he thought how much Yuna would have gotten done. Maybe he can even invite Kenpachi to go on a drinking spree. Ah, a week of doing nothing but drinking. It'd be even better if Ukitake joined him. Walking into the courtyard he had to blink when he saw Yumichika storming out of the building with Kenpachi and Ikkaku on his heels, both following with blank looks on their faces.

"I don't understand why you could not have fetched me when she arrived!" Yumichika snapped, turning to glare at the two. "I wasn't even far away!"

"Hey, ya didn't tell us ta get ya," Ikkaku said, shrugging lightly with a snort. "Don't go blamin' us."

"And because of you two," Yumichika said, pointing between the two. "she left."

"I didn't do nothing." Kenpachi said, crossing his arms with a scowl.

"_Exactly! _You didn't do _anything_!" Yumichika screeched, flailing his arms and stomping his foot like a child. "Now our only hope left."

"What's all the excitement?" Kyoraku asked, walking up to the three with a lazy smile on his face.

"Yer subordinate took a break an' Yumichika's bein' a drama queen," Ikkaku said, grinning widely at the man. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

The fifth seat shot him a glare. Kyoraku furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Yuna took a break? She never took a break until she was done what she was told to do. Unless… He slowly turned his head towards Kenpachi, seeing him raise an eyebrow at his stare, silently asking what he was looking at.

"Don't tell me your work was too much for her..." Kyoraku said, raising his eyebrows in shock.

"Okay," Kenpachi said, smirking lightly. "I won't tell ya."

Kyoraku slapped a hand to his forehead.

Oh, boy.

* * *

Byakuya looked outside, narrowing his eyes slightly, being very quiet.

_So_ quiet it was unnerving Renji. He kept glancing at the Taicho, seeing him continue to stare at the blue skies. It was so weird seeing him act so… different than how he usually was. He let out a quiet sigh and went back to his work, trying to ignore the fact Byakuya didn't say he quit the program. Did he quit… or was he still with it? Ah, well, all that mattered to Renji is that he signed himself up to a subject he wasn't good in. He couldn't paint worth jack.

"Okay, I got some more paperwork for ya~!"

Renji groaned and hung his head, looking up in time to see the fifth seat prancing into the office with a grin. He set it down on his desk, either not noticing or ignoring the glare the fukutaicho shot him, placing his hands on his hips with a smirk. He turned his head, about to tell Kuchiki Taicho if he had any paperwork for him to deliver until he saw the redhead shaking his head furiously.

"…What?" He asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Rokuro, maybe you should… get lost." Renji said, waving his hand towards the dark-haired male with a scowl.

He moved back like he had been struck. "Wha…? I didn't do nothing!" Rokuro said, holding up his arms with a pout. "I was just about to ask Kuchiki Taicho if he had any paperwork for me to deliv-"

"Rokuro," He blinked and shook his head lightly, slowly turning his head to send the Taicho a shocked stare. Did he… just call him by his given name? "Here." Byakuya said, holding out a pile with a hard look on his face.

He gave a nervous grin and nodded, walking towards the desk and grabbing the pile, turning to head for the door. He nodded to the two before he slid the door shut, quickly running down the hallway like his life depended on it. Renji slowly shook his head and rolled his eyes, going back to work. Poor guy… He should have listened to him.

At the thirteenth division, Miyu let out a huff, setting down seven more paint cans. Maybe she should carry two at a time. It wasn't like she had brute strength like Komamura Taicho. She smiled widely at the thought of the furry Taicho, spinning in thought and squealing. He was so cute~! But the reason she was carrying paint cans was because Ukitake Taicho was using a spare room for the program.

She smiled as she arranged the paint cans, turning when she heard someone clear their throat. She froze when she saw the Taicho smiling at her, standing straight and saluting with a serious look on her face. He chuckled lightly and handed her another can, patting her head like she was a child.

"I was going to go get the rest of the cans after I fixed them." Miyu said, motioning towards the dozens and dozens of cans.

"You may take a break. It doesn't start until tomorrow." Ukitake said, giving the woman a gentle smile.

Miyu looked away and covered her eyes with an arm, putting a hand over her heart with tears running down her face comically. Oh, she had no doubt that even the strongest of men would blush at that smile. The two paused and turned when they heard someone knock on the door, Ukitake smiling when he recognized Miyu's friend.

"Yuna!" Miyu yelled, giving a wide, excited grin when she saw her smirking friend.

"Hey," Yuna said, turning to the Taicho and bowing down. "Sir."

Ukitake waved his hand dismissively at the gesture, sending Miyu one more smile and telling her to take a break before he turned to head back to his office. Yuna stared after him before she glanced around the room, raising an eyebrow when she saw the paint cans. She glanced at Miyu questioningly, looking down when she placed a flyer in her hands. Oh, yeah, the painting program.

Who would be stupid enough to join?

"Most of Ukitake Taicho's fan girls joined." Miyu said, snickering to herself.

Ah, yeah.

Yuna nodded slowly, passing the flyer back to Miyu with a scowl on her face. Miyu furrowed her brows when she saw the look, tilting her head slightly to try to guess what had her mad. Kyoraku Taicho probably left the paperwork again, right? In another area, Kyoraku sneezed, which made the other three men jump.

"Aren't you another one of his fan girls?" Yuna asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"No," Miyu said, smiling to herself. "I just love that smile of his."

"Hmmm…" Yuna rolled her eyes with a smirk, glancing around the room. "Didn't you say Kuchiki fukutaicho went to the World of the Living?"

Miyu furrowed her eyebrows at the thought of the fukutaicho, lowering her head and slowly nodding. From what Yuna knew Miyu looked up to the small fukutaicho. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked to the side. If she looked up to anyone… it would have to be Ise fukutaicho. She was amazing, in her opinion. Especially how she handles Kyoraku Taicho.

"Wanna go see Ako?" Yuna asked, seeing Miyu lighten up and grin.

* * *

"You don't wanna listen, ya can just get the hell out!" Ako snarled, glaring up at the much taller man.

He glared back down at her, letting out a scoff before he hopped off the examination table. He stumbled, nearly crashing into the small woman, letting out a cough that made his head spin. Ako rolled her eyes, watching as he walked towards the door. But as soon as he slid it open he came face to face with the one woman no one wanted to mess with, Unohana Taicho. His eyes snapped wide open when he saw her, letting a nervous grin cross his face. Unohana gave a close-eyed smile, almost looking demonic.

"Where are you going?" Unohana asked, making the man stutter.

"I-I-I was about to leave," He said, trembling under the woman's gaze.

"From what I can see you are sick, and my subordinate was about to help you with that little cold you have," Unohana said, slowly opening her eyes with a dark smile, which made the man freeze. "So, please, get back on the table."

Ako was grinning when he was once again on the table, turning to send the amazing woman a thumbs up. Unohana smiled in response before she sent the man a firm stare, sliding the door to let her subordinate go back to work. That woman is great under these situations. The tall man, most likely from the eleventh division, was almost pouting when she gave him his needle and medication, telling him to take one in the morning and one at night. He grumbled as he walked out of the room and down the hallway, passing two women.

Ha hah! Served the bastard right for complaining that he shouldn't be there. Now she had to go check up on Hitsugaya Taicho to make sure he took his medication. She turned, jumping when she saw two of her friends grinning at her.

"Hey, there, buddy~!" Yuna said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows with a smirk.

"I'm working." Ako said, glaring at the two.

"Nice to see you, too." Yuna said, rolling her eyes with a scoff.

"Well, you two are here, follow me." Ako said, motioning for the two with a scowl, heading down the hallway with "business" written all over her face.

Miyu glanced at Yuna, seeing her shrug lightly before they followed, pausing when they heard a scream, turning their heads just in time to see someone running down the hallway with two men running after him and yelling he was too sick to leave. They cringed and made faces. Maybe it was a bad idea to go there when there was a big bug going around. Ako stopped in front of the Taicho's door, knocking before she walked in, glancing at the sleeping Taicho. Glancing at the small table beside his bed she nodded in satisfaction when she saw two of his pills were gone.

Turning, about to leave to go on her break, she paused when she saw both her friends gawking at the Taicho.

"Is that the Hitsugaya Taicho?" Miyu asked, pointing at the sleeping Taicho with large eyes.

"Get out, he's sick!" Ako snapped, throwing two masks at the two(she kept spares). "You two wanna gawk at him some more, put those on!"

Yuna rolled her eyes and tied it around her face, Miyu doing the same, both walking into the room and staring down at the prodigy. Amazing… First time they ever saw him up close. They were a little scared to go near him since he always looked, well… grouchy. Especially when he was with his fukutaicho. They continued to stare at him until Ako dragged them out of the room, both amazed the little Taicho was in the fourth division.

"How long was he sick?" Miyu asked, staring at her little friend in amazement.

"Uh… Well, Unohana Taicho forced him to admit himself yesterday, so… about a week?" Ako said, shrugging lightly. "I heard he's a workaholic, so that could explain why he didn't admit himself sooner."

"It's amazing you can talk to him!" Miyu said, shaking in excitement. "How is he in person?"

"Annoying."

Yuna quirked a brow, silently asking if she was serious. Ako rolled her eyes and nodded, telling the two she was going to get something to eat, both perking up and following after their small friend. Miyu gave a wide grin under the mask, not trusting the sick people around her, excited to tell them that the program was starting the next day. Yuna scowled under hers, knowing that Ako will laugh at her when she tells her about her situation.

"So, what's been up with you two?" Ako asked, after they got outside, taking her mask off and turning to smirk at the two.

"Better, now that we finally got to see you." Miyu said, wrapping her arms around her small friend and sending her a wide smile.

Ako gave her a flat stare.

"It's not my fault I'm working all the time, everyone's getting sick!" Ako snapped, turning to glare at the fourth division. "Stupid bug… stupid people… stupid snowball!"

Yuna quirked a brow. "Snowball?"

"Hitsugaya Taicho, always trying to sneak out to go back to his division," Ako said, rolling her eyes and turning to walk down the street. "Enough about that, what's been going on with you two?"

"Oh, Kyoraku Taicho told me to do the paperwork at the eleventh division," Yuna said, glaring straight ahead with a huff. The other two sent her surprised stares. "There's just so much I'm surprised the division isn't buried in it."

"You are either lucky you're alive or… stupid for agreeing," Ako said, shrugging lightly with a grin. "Hey, at least you get a stress reliever." At the confused stares she clarified. "If one of them pisses you off you can punch 'em!" She said, holding out her hands with a toothy grin.

"Uh huh… Miyu, your turn." Yuna said, moving away from the small redhead with a cautious look in her eyes.

"The painting program starts tomorrow!" Miyu said, holding up her hands and jumping in excitement. "Ukitake Taicho said I can join if I want."

"I swear, you like him with how much you talk about him." Ako said, rolling her eyes, walking between the two.

"Because he is nice."

Yuna and Ako stared at her from the sides of their eyes, seeing her cross her arms and pout. Uh huh? And they were blind. It was obvious as the sun in the sky that she liked the man! She scowled at them, as if knowing what they were thinking. Who wouldn't like the man? He was nice, handsome, and heck, he was strong to boot. Everyone likes him! They just didn't understand how much she respected Taichos and fukutaichos. They were all so awesome.

With the exception of the Taicho from the twelfth division. He was just scary.

"…Zaraki Taicho is scary."

"Yeah, everyone knows that."

"…He also didn't help with the paperwork."

"Again, everyone knows that he doesn't work."

"…He's scary."

Ako and Miyu rolled their eyes with a smirks on their faces, reaching over to give their friend a comforting pat. Yes… they know he's scary. They didn't see him in person, but they had no trouble believing that he was scary with all the stories they've heard about him.

* * *

**I thank all and any who are still reading. :D**

October 23, 2012


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** I thank all and any for reading. :D Much appreciated. X3

**PsychoIdiotLady**

**Dina**

**ShiningStar KiraKira**

**Chibi-Onee-chan**

**hapezibah**

**Lady Syndra**

As you can guess... I got stuck. XD

This chapter is a little... eh. But I tried to come up with something. Unfortunately, this chapter is WAY shorter than any I've written so far. Only eight pages in word. I tried to make it longer, but... I got extremely lazy. XD Okay~! Can't guarantee when I'll finish the next chapter, but eh, it's not like anyone'll notice if I don't update, right? :D

I would've replied, but... well, it's been since, what? October since I last updated? So I saw no use to now. XP

Sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Bleach.

**Warning – **Swearing and most likely OOCness. XD

* * *

-:-

* * *

Hitsuagaya sneezed loudly.

Oh, god. Was he getting better or worse? He wiped his nose and threw the tissue towards the garbage, not bothering to do anything when it missed its target and fell to the floor. He had to jump when he heard a screech, turning just in time to see Ako grab the tissue with a gloved hand, her eyes wide as she held it above the garbage and dropped it. Hitsugaya blinked. You gotta be kidding... She was _that_ scared of germs? He's heard of people like this, but he never met one. She shot him a dark glare before she turned and started getting his medication ready at the counter.

The paperwork... How much was there? Was it piling up? Was Matsumoto slacking off again? All these questions floated around inside his head, which made him frown. He's tried a total of six times of escaping. It was either this nurse or Unohana herself that would catch him.

He needed to be more elusive.

"'Kay, here ya go, Hitsugaya Taicho." She said, handing him his medication.

He glared at them, scowling before he popped them into his mouth and grabbed the cup she offered, taking a swig from the cup to wash down the medication. This was getting _really_ annoying. He doesn't have to stand for this! But Unohana Taicho already alerted the Soutaicho that was he impaired. Scowling, he glared ahead as the woman went back to work, which meant sanitizing the room. Okay, now, what can he do since he's stuck in the room?

A growl rumbled from his stomach, making him widen his eyes.

Heading to the bathroom sounded like a great idea.

Covering his mouth, he got out of bed and shot towards the bathroom, causing the woman to jump in alarm. Lifting the lid he bent over and heaved, emptying his stomach. Goddamn this cold! Goddamn this irritating woman! And goddamn you, Unohana! Groaning, Hitsugaya looked up with an exhausted look on his face. He had to blink when he felt someone rubbing his back, turning to see Ako staring at him with a soft look in her eyes. A look that was quickly wiped away when his eyes landed on her.

He yelped when she smacked the back of his head.

"Dumbass! You gotta be more careful! Are you even drinking water?" Ako growled, glaring down at him as she placed her hands on her hips.

This woman was the devil.

"_Yes."_ Hitsugaya ground out, his eye twitching lightly. "I've been doing _anything_ to get rid of this cold."

"Well, can I do anything to make this more comfortable so you don't friggin' try to leave?" Ako asked, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes when he sent her a flat stare.

"Not hitting me is a good start." Hitsugaya said dryly, hugging the toilet like it was his new best friend.

"'Kay, what else?"

Hitsugaya sent her a surprised stare. She was probably trying to do this so he could get better faster and get the heck out of there. Narrowing his eyes, he sent her a wary stare. His stay there made him wary of this woman. Sure as hell didn't act like any of the other women. Acted too... butch. Seeing as she was waiting, he asked if she could get him... watermelon. Ako blinked in surprise at the request before smirking widely in amusement.

"Such a kid."

"Get out."

* * *

Kenpachi blinked slowly.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Yuna was snarling, baring her teeth like a wild animal, glaring down at the piles of paperwork. She's tried sorting it out _that_ way, she's tried sorting it out _this_ way, and did it work?! _No!_ It didn't friggin' work! Grabbing small piles, she put the ones she already sorted out on the Taicho's desk. Which was a pretty small pile. She was starting to lose her frickin' patience. And she was usually the most composed person. Except when she was being pressured into doing something.

Like _this!_

This crap! Glaring at the paperwork she sat down in the tiny space she managed to clear out, grabbing one file and reading it over. Placing it on the 'transfer' pile, she quickly grabbed another to look it over. She stiffened, feeling eyes on her, slowly turning her head to see that the Taicho of the eleventh division was staring at her with a bored look on his face. So... _creepy._ What was he looking at? Snorting lightly, she rolled her eyes. Well, duh. Probably her.

She was probably _so_ friggin' amusing to him.

Asshole.

Continuing to glare at the paper, she went back to work. His staring was starting to creep her out. Glancing at him from the side of her of her eye she let out a relieved sigh when she saw his eyes were closed. Well, eye. His other one was covered with that reiatsu sucking patch. Hmm... How would it be if she was as strong as him? Closing her eyes she started grinning widely as she imagined stomping on anyone that interrupted her naps.

Aw, yeah, that would be the life.

"Zaraki Taicho, is she back yet?!" The door slid open, a man(?) sauntering in with a serious look on his face. Blinking, he stared at the blonde woman sitting on the floor. "Are you the one helping with the paperwork?"

Yuna frowned and hesitantly nodded.

"Finally~!" He squealed, causing the woman to jump and the Taicho roll his eyes with a tired sigh. Walking over the piles of paperwork, and sending over the pile she was working on, he held his hand out. "My name is Ayesagawa Yumichika, fifth seat of the eleventh division."

Yuna wasn't concentrated on him, rather on the pile that was now mixed up with the other forms. Kenpachi, who saw, snorted and started snickering. Eyes shadowed over, she slowly looked up to stare at the rather feminine looking man. A yelp sounded out in the office, making Ikkaku quirk an eyebrow as he was about to walk by. Grabbing the door he slid it open... only to widen his eyes.

Yumichika was screaming, reaching out for him as the blonde woman tried to pull him back to jump on him, a rather demonic look in her eyes.

"It took _forever_ just to sort that pile out!" Yuna snarled, glaring down at the man as she growled.

"Y-You can always make another one-"

Growling again, Yuna kicked him away, sitting back on the floor and quickly grabbing the forms from the pile she had made. Finding most of it, she let out a relieved sigh. Thank god. It was an accomplishment she saved it. Now, to get back to work. She swore, nothing but idiots in this division. Unfortunately, for her, she had muttered that last sentence under her breath.

Which the people in the room heard.

They instantly glared at her, all huffing or snorting. What? She thought they were deaf or something? Glaring at her, Yumichika snorted and decided to ignore what she did and help her with trying to sort out this mess. Ignoring his presence, and a little glad that _someone_ was helping, she went back to work.

"Well, this was fun," Kenpachi said dryly, standing up with a yawn. "but I'm gonna go take a nap."

_Damn lucky bastard_, Yuna thought, scowling as she went back to work.

* * *

Byakuya was glaring at Renji every now and then as they head towards the thirteenth division, his fukutaicho desperately trying to ignore the chilling glares. Okay, he had been ecstatic to learn that he was still in the program, but that didn't mean he was off the hook. He signed the man up without even asking him about it, but c'mon! It's not like Kuchiki Taicho would _willingly_ sign himself up! He should be grateful to him. But that was a dream, as if the Taicho would ever be grateful towards anyone.

Arriving at the division, they walked in... only to stop when they saw dozens of signs pointing the way to the program. One even said, "Welcome, Byakuya!" with a chibified drawing of Ukitake.

Renji coughed into his fist, his eyes slowly looking towards the Taicho, widening his eyes and paling when he saw the dark look on his face. Okay! Not good! He was pissed! Trying to ignore the signs, they trudged on, ignoring the way some of the women stopped to stare at them with heart-shaped eyes. Which was creeping Renji out. Is _this_ what Kuchiki Taicho has to deal with? Do any of the other Taichos have to deal with this? Looking up in thought, he shrugged lightly. Eh, what did he care?

When they got to the room, they saw Ukitake's third seats taping the signs to the room, they walked in... only to see it was full of women.

Slowly, Byakuya turned his head to send his fukutaicho a stare.

Renji rubbed the back of his neck and grinned nervously.

Most of the women gasped out in surprise at seeing the Taicho _and_ fukutaicho standing at the door, before they all smiled prettily and fluttered their eyelashes at them, some even asking one of them if they would like to sit beside _them._ Renji snorted and looked to the side, trying to restrain his smile. As if the Taicho would sit next to fan-crazy women. Byakuya frowned and looked around the room, trying to find a place for him to sit, without being near the crazy... erm, women.

"Is Ukitake Taicho here yet?"

Renji blinked and turned, seeing one of the women peering inside. She pouted when some people shook their heads, letting out a sigh and walking in. Glancing to the side, Miyu stared at him with raised eyebrows before she glanced at the Taicho. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him. Oh, god, was she another fan?

He had to say, he was... a little confused when he saw her pale.

Miyu stared at the Taicho of the sixth division in horror, backing away as she trembled. Oh, god! It was... Kuchiki Taicho! The meanest Taicho there was! She may look up the Taichos and fukutaichos, 'cause they were friggin' awesome, but this guy...

Tears welled up in her eyes, remembering when she first met him, seeing the scary Taicho glance at her with a cold look in his eye.

_Hearing the message to come in, Miyu opened the door to the Taicho's office, smiling when she saw the amazing Kuchiki Taicho. Wow~! Trying to still her beating heart, she walked into the room and grinned at the Taicho. Byakuya ignored her, continuing on with his work. Pausing, she furrowed her brows. What should she do?_

_Glancing at her briefly, the sides of Byakuya's lips turned downwards._

"_Put the paperwork down," Byakuya said, opening his eyes and sending the woman a hard stare that made her eyes grow wide. "and _**leave.**"

_Miyu gulped and paled at the dark look he was giving her, nodding and hastily setting the paperwork down. Once she was outside she bolted from the room, tears running down her face comically. He was so mean! And scary! He was nothing like the kind hearted Ukitake Taicho!_

Sure, it shouldn't be nothing to scar her, but she's never met someone so... _mean._

Backing away, she yelped when she bumped into someone, turning and smiling brightly when she saw Ukitake staring down at her curiously. Thank the gods he was here! Stepping behind him, she let out a sigh of relief when the Taicho of the sixth wasn't in her sight anymore. Ukitake blinked in confusion before smiling at the two high seats, motioning them to sit in the middle of the class.

In the middle of the women.

Byakuya and Renji frowned slightly.

Damn.

* * *

"You want me to what?"

Ako scowled when she saw the very serious stare she was receiving. He wanted her to go to... his division... and get his paperwork...? Receiving a flat stare got his answer. Hitsugaya huffed and glared at the black dot on the wall. She's not his dog, she won't go fetch his crap from his division! He wants something he'll get it from the fourth division. Turning, she went back to work, now ignoring the grumpy Taicho. Really, it's like he was a kid or something.

She tensed when she heard him mutter something.

"Should be like the other women here..." Hitsugaya murmured, glaring out the window.

"Excuse me?" Ako asked, turning to send the Taicho a glower. The look on his face said he was not impressed with her expression. "Like the other women here?" She scoffed loudly. "Okay, then!"

Hitsugaya frowned when she walked over to him and held her hands in front of her, her eyes no longer narrowed and irritated. Still staring at her warily he watched as her expression lit up, causing him to raise his eyebrows in shock at the foreign expression on the woman's face. He may have been there for three days, but he's never seen the woman so much as smile in his presence, always threatening him and his germs.

"_How can I help you today, Hitsugaya Taicho~?_" Ako asked, in a sweet, sugary voice that made the Taicho wince.

"Don't do that." Hitsugaya said, sending the woman a cringe.

"See?! You agree, too, right?! These sissy women here are annoying!" Ako yelled, rolling her eyes with a scoff. "Ugh, you also owe me, I don't like acting all... dainty."

"I do not owe you anything." Hitsugaya said, sniffing with a small groan.

Ako realized how close she was to the sick patient, quickly jumping back with a disgusted look on her face. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and scoffed lightly, leaning back against the plush pillows. What can he do...? He stared at the television, frowning slightly to himself. Kurotsuchi had made the Seireitei a little more modern, meaning televisions everywhere.

The scientist also used them for broadcast intrusions, which was fine since no one was stupid enough to break into the Seireitei.

Seeing the remote beside him he grabbed it and turned it on, staring blankly when it started showing one of those shows from the World of the Living. He didn't know how long he watched it, but glancing sideways at the woman showed she was also watching, trying to work at the same time. Scrunching up his face at the mushy scene he almost smirked when he heard the woman scoff and pretend to gag.

"I see you two are civil now."

Hitsugaya jumped, turning to see Unohana standing at the door. Oh, thank god, she was there! Maybe she came with good news that he was finally okay enough to leave and get back to work. Ako rolled her eyes discreetly, although Unohana could clearly see her doing it, turning to go back to work, which meant sanitizing the area, _again._ What is with this phobia of germs? People get sick all the time! It's life!

Walking over to her fellow Taicho, Unohana gestured him to sit up, which he did. Staying still when she examined him, Hitsugaya tried to resist the urge to sneeze. Don't do it. She'll never let him out if he does. When she moved back he let out a relieved sigh that the urge disappeared, staring up at the woman with a hard look on his face, waiting for her to tell him if he was healthy now. What's the verdict?

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya Taicho, but it seems you're still sick," Unohana smiled when he cursed under his breath. "But you are no longer one of the serious cases. It seems your cold has gone down considerably."

"...I hear a 'but' in there." Hitsugaya said, raising an eyebrow with a scowl.

Unohana's smile widened slightly. "You cannot overwork yourself. You will just find yourself back here in a week once again."

"So...?" Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eyes at the woman, hearing that she wanted to say something else.

"You will need someone to watch you while you stay home," Unohana said, meaning he could leave. But what the hell did she mean by that? "Someone that can watch over you while you work on getting better."

Hitsugaya frowned in confusion. Who? Watching as Unohana's smile brightened, he slowly started looking towards the redhead, seeing that she had also come to the same conclusion and was staring at the Taicho of the fourth with wide, unblinking eyes. Turning her head towards him, they stared at one another, both their eyes unblinking, which made Unohana smile in amusement. Finally, both short people frowned and glared at one another and said the same word out loud.

"_Damn_."

* * *

Yuna finally got the room organized. The papers were no longer just strewn across the room and were now all in neat piles, but they were not sorted. She had just gotten tired of how messy the room looked. It took about four hours just to do that, but she was fine with it. Ikkaku walked into the room, jumping back out when she snarled at him to, "Get the fuck out if you're not helping!" This was really strange, she usually wasn't so short tempered. It _had_ to be the paperwork.

Yumichika peeked in, seeing that she had settled near the corner of the room, sorting out the paperwork into piles.

No one had the guts to walk back in there, since she started throwing objects at them to either get the hell out and stay away from the room. Heck, even Zaraki Taicho was staying away from the room. Hearing her mutter, reading out loud quietly, he had to jump away from the door when she stood up. Now what? She walked out, making him frown in confusion before he slid the door closed. A sign was on the door, which told everyone to stay away.

Following the woman, he had to frown when he noticed she... He gawked and widened his eyes. She was _taller_ than him! Scowling at this new information, and a little irritated she wasn't like other women, he continued to follow her.

"What?" Yuna asked, turning to send the man an irritated glare.

"Where are you going?" Yumichika asked, sending the woman a bland stare.

He still wasn't happy that she attacked him.

"I need to ask Zaraki Taicho about this." Yuna said, holding up a form with a flat look on her face.

Holding out his hand he waited, staring at the form when she placed it in his hand. Oh—He frowned when he saw it was a charge form, to their division. His eyes grew wide when he saw it was signed by Yachiru, gawking when he saw how much she spent on... _candy?!_ Sighing irritably, he closed his eyes to compose himself. Going to the Taicho for this won't do anything. If Yachiru wanted it, it was fine with the Taicho.

"You won't get a reaction out of him." Yumichika said, seeing the woman frown.

"I still need him to sign a few form-"

"Hah! Taicho? Sign forms?" Both jumped and turned to see the third seat heading towards them with a smirk. "You should just leave now if ya think he's gonna do that!" Ikkaku said, snickering as he grinned.

Yuna blinked before she scowled. Son of a... Groaning, she covered her face and turned, grabbing the form as she did, heading back towards the office. So what, she had to forge his damn writing to sign them herself? She paused and raised her eyebrows slightly. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. At least it meant she didn't have to face the _mighty_ and _strong_ Zaraki Taicho. Rolling her eyes with a scoff she continued on her way.

Ikkaku and Yumichika watched as she walked away, glancing at each other before the third seat scoffed lightly. They both turned when they sensed their Taicho's reiatsu, seeing him lazily walking their way with a bored look on his face. Yachiru looked equally as bored—which was never a good thing—hanging off the Taicho's shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Taicho," Yumichika greeted, smiling at the man.

"Did she leave yet?" Kenpachi asked, wanting a place to lounge.

Bitch practically bit his head off when he _accidentally_ knocked over a pile of paperwork.

"Uh, Taicho," Ikkaku said, frowning uncomfortably as he rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe we should just avoid the office for a while. That woman... she's a lil'... uh, what's the word?"

"Hostile?"

"Bitchy?"

Yumichika turned to send the Taicho a flat stare, seeing him stare back to show he was serious with the word. Ikkaku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while Yachiru yawned loudly and stared ahead with a pout. It was so boring! Why was she told she couldn't go into the office?

"Yeah, she's bein' all hostile. I heard it ain't good ta piss a woman off when she... y'know, practically bites our heads off," Ikkaku said, seeing the two men stare at him with wide eyes, asking if he was serious with what he was saying. "Somethin' 'bout the time 'o the month."

Oh, _that_ got the Taicho's attention. He turned, heading away from the office, making Ikkaku smirk smugly at Yumichika, who rolled his eyes.

* * *

Byakuya was _not_ happy.

Which shouldn't have been nothing, except his anger was making everyone in the room cringe away in fear. Ukitake furrowed his eyebrows and smiled, watching as he stoked the brush across the paper with a dark look on his face. Which surprised him that he was actually painting. But that energy he was giving off said he was not happy he was there to be painting. Renji sat beside him, looking like he was actually _trying_ to paint. He stuck his tongue out in concentration, making some of the women in the room smile when they saw him covered in red paint.

"Do you need any help, Ukitake Taicho?" Miyu asked, staring up at the white haired man curiously.

"Uh... go see if Byakuya needs anything." Ukitake said, smiling nervously.

Miyu's eyes snapped wide open, politely shaking her head to decline. That was strange, Ukitake silently thought, furrowing his brows slightly. She always followed his orders, especially Rukia's. So why was she declining now...? Oh! Smiling he realization he tried giving her a reassuring look, which made her smile nervously before she started walking towards his fellow Taicho. Shaking as she did so, Miyu gulped as she stood beside the man, seeing him continue to paint, not giving her _any_ attention. Scowling slightly, she cleared her throat, seeing his eyes snap towards her.

She jumped. "K-Kuchiki Taicho, do you need anything?" Miyu squeaked, paling when his expression seemed to grow colder.

"...Green paint."

Accomplishment! Miyu saluted with a grin and turned, heading towards the paint. Grabbing it she walked back towards the man, ignoring the glares some women shot her. Inwardly scoffing, she almost cringed. As if! Sure, the man was handsome, but... he was so mean. Like, _really_ mean! Handing him the paint she went back to head towards Ukitake Taicho.

"Would you like to join?" Ukitake asked, smiling gently at the woman.

Eeehhh, paint? That wasn't really Miyu's talent. Rather... she sucked at drawing. She pretty much couldn't do anything. But that didn't discourage her! What made up for her talentless life, even though that was sad for her, was trying to train to become worthy of being Kuchiki fukutaicho's assistant.

She absolutely adored Kuchiki fukutaicho.

She was strong, beautiful, elegant, and extremely kind.

Heck, if Miyu rolled _that_ way, she'd probably like Rukia.

Snickering to herself, Miyu hadn't even bothered to check what the famous Kuchiki Byakuya was painting. And it was one of his most prized possessions. Seaweed Ambassador. He would have smiled—if these women weren't here, fawning over him. He also wished Ukitake, and even Renji, weren't here. His fukutaicho shivered and looked around in confusion, almost as if he had been aware Byakuya was thinking about him.

Hearing a giggle, Byakuya turned his head slightly to the side to see two women staring at his painting with blushes on their faces, muttering how _cute_ it was. Turning his head fully he sent them a cold glare, causing them to jump and go back to painting with slight fear in their eyes.

He had no time for these fangirls, most of the male subordinates liked to call them. If he recalled, almost every Taicho had these "fans." He could most definitely see that Ukitake had his fair share. Though who else had to suffer these fans? Hitsugaya, most likely. He's heard a few comments, and even though he wouldn't say it out loud most of the comments amused him. Since most were calling the little Taicho cute and adorable.

Kurotsuchi...

He could have puked.

No, he wouldn't know anyone that would fawn over _him._ Wait a second... Why is he even thinking about fans? Lips curling downwards slightly, he went back to painting, feeling irritated when some women moved their seats to gaze at his and Renji's paintings. Some women started giggling when they saw Renji's painting, causing the fukutaicho to blush out of embarrassment.

He was painting Zabimaru, though it...

Well, let's just say he was _trying_ to paint Zabimaru.

Ah, it actually embarrassed him that Rukia's drawings would be better than _this._

* * *

**Remember, I wrote this to get back into writing. Worked... a little. XD Don't blame me! Blame my arch rival. **

**Writer's block. XD**

**But so...? Any mistakes you seen? 'Cause if you can spot them and tell me I can fix 'em. :3 'Cause I'm too tired right now to try and look. DX Nighty night~!**

**Oh, yeah! IMPORTANT! Some of you probably don't know this, but if you don't review the LAST chapter, your name isn't going on the list up there. Which is what I've been doing ever since I've first started writing. :D**

**January 19, 2013**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. :3

**gnarley** – If you're still reading, very amazed to see that you reviewed. :D

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – I like tormenting them. X3

**Dina Sana** – Thankies~! :D

**ShiningStar KiraKira - DeathKnight KiraKira** – And I got stuck again. XD And yay, a cookie~! :D

**whitefyrefoxxy** – It's obvious I got stuck. XD

**Rainbow Raver Waffles** – I like making fun characters. X3 And I'm glad you liked my writing~! :D

**Mandy0909** – Thank you. X3

**xXStarburstNinjaXx** – Well, Miyu has black hair, which she always wears in a ponytail, and has brown eyes. She also wears the standard shihakusho. :3

**patattack** – Whoa, man! XD I don't think she would have enough guts to jump him. XD

**Michiko Burel** – Thankies. :D

First off, sorry for taking my sweet time. DX I just did not have the motivation to write this. Then yesterday I finally got tired of only seeing four chapters. DX So, I wrote this out in two days. :D I is proud of myself. X3 And disappointed I only found the motivation recently. XP

Yeah, this is embarrassing, but I had to _read_ the story to see where I was going with it. XD

It should also be apparent this story is AU. XD Unohana Taicho's still alive, still holding onto hope, and other stuff has _majorly_ changed in the canon story. XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"Please, Unohana Taicho, you can't send me there!"

Ako followed the woman with wide eyes, almost hyperventilating. Unohana smiled in amusement. She was sending Ako because of how hard-headed she was. She was sure that her subordinate would keep Hitsugaya Taicho from sneaking off to do paperwork. But even if Ako was asking her not to send her she knew she had packed at least a spare shihakusho, an ordinary sleeping kimono, and her supplies. Turning, Unohana sent the woman a firm stare, making her furrow her brows.

"I will not say it again, Hayashi," Unohana said, seeing the woman frown. "I have faith that you can bring Hitsugaya Taicho back to full health. And to do that he needs to stay at home."

"...Or he'll just go back to working and get even more sick?" Ako asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Unohana nodded, making the nurse slump her shoulders and frown. Damn... Damn, damn, damn. Damn that short little bastard! Consenting, Ako turned and walked away to get the little bag she packed. Just some medicine, an extra shihakusho and a sleeping kimono. Seeing as she was supposed to _stay_ with Hitsugaya Taicho in his house so he did not sneak off to do paperwork and further overwork himself. Ugh, people better not spread rumours. Getting her bag she made her way to the room Hitsugaya Taicho had been using, seeing other subordinates of the fourth division nod at her in greeting. Making it to the room she slid the door open and gave a loud, surprised yell, quickly shutting the door.

Damn! If anything made this more uncomfortable, it's seeing Hitsugaya Taicho naked.

Thankfully he had his fundoshi on.

Inside the room Hitsugaya was blushing with wide, horrified eyes. The door wasn't locked?! Why didn't they lock it behind themselves?! Well, it locks from the inside, but... Trying in vain to ignore it he went back to dressing up, his face bright red. Putting his scarf on last he cleared his throat and turned, heading for the door and sliding it open. Ako was standing outside, her arms crossed and her shoulders hunched upwards. Turning, she nodded when she saw him and stood straight, waiting for him to lead the way. Shivering lightly, he turned and walked down the hallway.

He did not care she was following, he was just glad he was finally leaving to go back home. What was _not_ good was that she was supposed to be there to ensure he did not go and work. Which is what he was _supposed_ to do. The work needed to be done. If it was not done, he... he did not know what was he going to do, but he was going to blow a gasket. Whatever that saying meant. Probably meant he was going to lose his head. Now he was wondering where these sayings came from. Who came up with them?

Especially the saying, "feeling like crap."

How does one _feel_ like crap? No one knows how crap feels. That is what it was. _Crap_. Hold on...

Hitsugaya frowned. Why is he thinking about sayings and crap? Cringing slightly, he continued on, heading out of the building. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two, since just ten minutes before one saw the other naked. Thankfully he was not completely naked. Feeling comfort at that thought he walked down the street, frowning when he felt a little winded. He was more weak than he thought he was. This darn cold. Why did colds exist? A cold sweat washed over him, which made him shiver.

"...Well, this is going to be annoying," Ako observed, having seen him shiver. "but if you continue on you should be better in... I dunno, four to five days?"

_Not_ what he wanted to hear. So she was supposed to stay at his home for four to five days? No, that was not possible. He would have no privacy! He needed to get better soon. He would count on it. Yes, he would get better soon. Think, how did people get better? Rest, drinking plenty of fluids... To his embarrassment, that was all he knew. Well, at least he would have a nurse to help him. Unfortunately, it was this nurse. This rude, rude nurse.

Darn you, rude nurse.

Hayashi Ako, he believes he was called. She just rarely spoke her name, so he had to struggle to remember it. She obviously knew who he was, since he was one of the thirteen strongest people in the Soul Society. No, do _not_ start to be arrogant. It is not good to be arrogant. People die faster by being arrogant and underestimating their opponents. Why are all these thoughts going through his head? Frowning slightly, he glared ahead. It seems like he was just thinking about _anything_ to get off the fact he was walking with this rude woman.

Like feeling like crap...

No, stop thinking like that! Thinking about sayings won't do anything. But just _where_ did people come up with these sayings? It didn't even make sense sometime- Stop! Being sick was worse than he thought. Groaning, he reached up and rubbed his eyes. He was starting to get a headache. Was it from thinking about random thoughts? Or from this woman walking with him? Sighing, he saw no point to this. She did not have to stay with him.

"So, once we get settled with... _this_," Ako said, motioning towards the both of them. "want me to go buy you a watermelon?" She asked, from the times she saw his fukutaicho bring a watermelon and when he asked for one.

...Or maybe there was _some_ good to this, Hitsugaya thought.

* * *

Well, she was getting pissed off. That much was obvious to Kenpachi.

Deciding to ignore the woman's warnings he finally walked into the office, _his_ office, and strode over towards his desk. Knocking paperwork over. Which just set the woman off. She started screaming at him to get the hell out if he wasn't going to help. But one glare from him shut her up. Grumbling, she went back to fixing the piles he sent over. Yachiru had bounded into the room and started asking her questions, which was becoming too much for the woman since his fukutaicho spoke too fast, since she had had candy. Sitting down at his desk he stared at the paperwork in front of him in confusion before he grabbed it and checked it over.

He didn't sign this...

Realization dawned on him, which made him smirk. The woman was forging his signature. He wasn't the neatest writer, but neither was this woman. So, hopefully, the old fart and the other stuck up Taichos wouldn't notice the difference. Hold on... He frowned in confusion. What was her name again? Glancing at the woman, and almost smirking when he saw Yachiru poking her repeatedly and asking her what she was doing, he tried remembering before he gave up. Who cared what her name was? She was only going to be here until she finished with this crap. Which should be sooner. So far it looked like she wasn't making any progress.

Scowling at the thought, he huffed. If he had to guess she would be here for another... week and a half? Only four days had passed and she wasn't getting anywhere. From what Yumichika told him she preferred to do this alone and that she was still sorting out paperwork. Leaning forward he rested his cheek onto his palm, letting out a tired yawn. Glancing downwards, he stared at the form before he lazily grabbed his brush and scribbled his name onto it. Transfer form. Now, whoever this "Ito Kichirou" was could get the hell out of his division.

Looking at another he frowned when he saw it was a charge form with Yachiru's name on it, for candy. Signing his name onto it he sighed. He was already bored. So, what can he do to stay up? Looking at the paperwork, he grabbed one and started folding it. Once he was finished he held it up with a smirk before he threw it. The paper plane glided through the air. He soon grinned when it smacked into the back of the woman's head, seeing her turn to glare down at what hit her. Grabbing it, she started yelling at him not to ruin the paperwork.

One more glare and she went silent.

Hearing her grumble made him smirk once more. Making another plane he threw it, scowling when it missed its target. He watched the woman tense and stare at the plane that floated by. Slowly, she turned her dark gaze onto him, which he matched. Huffing, the woman looked away and continued to sort the paperwork. Leaning back into his chair he watched as she stood up and walked over to his desk, having made little trails through the paperwork. Setting it down she turned and walked away.

Was she planning on forging his name onto these?

Finding nothing else to do, he grabbed the first one and read it, seeing that it was another transfer form. Looking over the others told him they were all transfer forms for subordinates to either leave or go to his division. Letting out a small scoff he started signing them. Man, the things he would do from _sheer_ boredom. Seeing what he was doing, Yachiru grabbed the pile the woman had sorted and jumped onto her desk. Looking up he saw she was signing her name with her tongue sticking out, a look of concentration seen all over her face.

"_Whoa._" Yuna whispered as she gawked, seeing the two working together before she turned her back towards them and grinned. They were _working_.

"Ken-chan," Yachiru said, looking up with a grin. "Can we go out and eat after we finish this?" She asked, holding up her pile.

Kenpachi grunted and shrugged. "Sure."

"Yay~! Yun-Yun, wanna come?" Yachiru asked, turning to grin at the woman.

Was _that_ her name? Kenpachi frowned before ignoring it. Looking towards the woman he saw her mouth the new nickname with a confused look on her face, which confirmed it wasn't her name, before she politely declined. But when she declined she looked towards him warily, which made him smirk. Seemed to woman didn't like him. Not that he cared. The feeling was mutual. Since the woman had enough guts to yell at him to get out of his _own_ office. Did she think that just because she was doing this she could say anything she wanted?

He huffed at the thought. In her dreams. He had to pause when he realized he was actually _working_ before he frowned and ignored it. He'll finish this pile and then go out to eat. Though when he finished to go to lunch he was surprised when he found the woman smiling at him with a grateful look in her eyes. Even though he didn't do much, it was enough for her.

* * *

Byakuya stared at his fukutaicho, seeing him sign his name on one form before he got up to follow. Another lesson on painting. The first day Ukitake just had them draw anything, but today... Well, he was not sure, but he was not going to like it. Once Renji was done he turned and walked out of the office, grabbing a form on the way he was intending to give to Ukitake, paying no mind to the pair of women that smiled when they saw him. Turning, he walked down the hallway, aware that his fukutaicho snapped at the two to go back to work. It seems Renji has become protective of him during this time.

He was not unaware that everyone knew why he was acting like this. He was not unaware of the pity that was bestowed upon him by countless people that knew of the situation. He was even thankful towards people like Zaraki, who did not show him pity. The man knew, yet he did not even care in the least. But everyone else... Everyone else was acting as if he was delicate. As if he would break if anyone were even to speak of... Hisana.

The thought of her caused his heart to clench, narrowing his eyes slightly as he walked down the streets to head for the thirteenth division.

Rukia had wanted to stay with him during this time, but he did not want her to abandon her duties. He had told her he would be fine, even if she was gone. She had been reluctant, but agreed that she would go to the World of the Living. Kurosaki Ichigo knew about Hisana... yet every time they met, especially during the anniversary, he would grin and greet Byakuya. He was one of the few that did not give him pity. It was strange, but for that... he had been thankful towards the substitute shinigami. He must think that during this time Byakuya would be strong, but every time...

It infuriated him to no end, the way people would throw their pity towards him like he needed it. Like he needed to know they were there for him. He did not. He did not _want_ their pity, nor their help. He did not _want_ people staring at him with those looks in their eyes, like they _knew_ how he was feeling. He did not _want_ people to think that he could not go through this. He could. And he did. Year after year.

Looking up, he was surprised they made it to the thirteenth division. He was so lost in his thoughts he did not know until Renji called to him. Turning, he walked through the gate and towards the building. Once again, he ignored the women that smiled prettily at him. It also angered him that they could not get through their heads that he had _no_ interest in them. Yet day after day they all tried to entice them with their bodies and makeup. _All_ the makeup. He frowned at the thought of that _one_ time...

He had been walking to his office to start on the paperwork that was surely to come by, when someone stepped out from around the corner. His eyes actually grew _wide_ when he saw the _sheer_ amount of makeup on her face. And when she had seen his expression she had burst into tears and ran away. Strangely, he did not feel guilt, but repulsion when he had saw the black streaks down her face caused by the makeup. Even thinking about it _now_ caused him to cringe.

"Wonder what we're learning today?" Renji asked, letting out a sigh. "I suck at this stuff."

"Hmm..." Byakuya acknowledged what he said.

To be truthful, he was enjoying the painting, but only a little. Once they made it to the room they took their seats, ignoring everyone in the room. He looked up when he saw Ukitake walking in with a bright smile, greeting everyone. All the women happily greeted him, confirming Byakuya's suspicions that they only joined this program because they were enamoured with the man. The woman from the day before stood behind him with a bright smile, back straight and arms by her sides, ready for any orders. He was not sure, but he had the distinct feeling that she had been afraid of him. Not that he cared.

Everyone went quiet when Ukitake started explaining paints. Which made Byakuya a little confused. They were _paints_, what was there to learn about _paints?_ He frowned when his fellow Taicho told them to mix blue and yellow. Doing as he was instructed he was almost amazed when he saw green start to appear. Turning his head, he saw Renji grinning when he saw the colour he had made. The sight of his fukutaicho almost caused him to smile. Which was strange. He should not care if Renji was smiling or not. He started thinking if they were friends, but was not sure. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he paused.

This anniversary must be affecting him more than he thought.

They continued to mix other colours, which almost amazed Byakuya that they had been doing this for almost an hour. He refused to acknowledge that he was enjoying this _far_ more than he should. Standing up when the lesson was over he turned his head and frowned, seeing Ukitake's assistant widen her eyes when their eyes met and paled considerably. She quickly looked away and went to head over to the Taicho.

No pity...

_That_ was what he wanted to see.

* * *

"Whoa!" Ako stared at the double story house in amazement. "This is where you live?"

"Yes." Hitsugaya answered, looking up to stare at the big house with a somewhat flat look on his face.

So much different than staying with his grandmother in the Rukon. There had been only one room in the house, and he was fine with it. Going to the Shino academy wasn't different. He had one room, like everyone else. Getting into the Gotei thirteen wasn't different, as well. But soon he started rising up through the ranks, and eventually got put into a house that had many rooms... but had a lonely atmosphere. Fukutaichos were given houses themselves, but were much smaller than what Taichos got. Walking up the steps he unlocked the door and slid it open, walking inside with a small sigh at the sensation of being in a familiar area. Turning, he had to frown when he saw the woman standing at the door.

Oh... "Come in." Hitsugaya said, seeing her nod and do as he said.

Huh... It seemed she had _some_ manners. Walking inside Ako looked around with curiosity, staring at the paintings that were on the walls. Stopping she stared at one painting in particular in amazement. A white serpent-like dragon. Hitsugaya turned when he noticed she stopped and stared at the familiar painting he had bought when he had been going through the shopping district. It had reminded him of Hyourinmaru, which is why he bought it. Not the right colour, but it reminded him nonetheless. He suddenly sneezed, which made the redhead jump.

"Oh, right!" Ako said, as if she had forgotten why she was there. "All right, we need you to get some rest. So, go to your room and settle down and I'll go buy a watermelon." She said, pointing back towards the exit. "Is there anything else you need?"

Hitsugaya thought about it, frowning slightly. "No, but thank you." He said with a shake of his head.

Nodding, Ako set her bag down and turned to head for the door. Receiving one last order to lay down she slid the door shut. Staring at the bag she had brought he walked towards it and grabbed it. Turning, he walked towards the stairs. Heading to the upper level he head towards the spare room that was never used, sliding it open and setting the bag down. Looking up he frowned when he saw dust coating almost every surface. Deciding he did not like it he retrieved a cloth and started wiping everything down, feeling a little embarrassed at how the woman would react if she saw this. Once he was done he walked out of the room and towards his.

Heading inside he shed off his haori and hung it, widening his eyes when he suddenly felt light-headed. Reaching up he rubbed his head before he grabbed his sleeping kimono. He had been planning on going to do paperwork, but he felt exhausted. Once he finished putting his kimono on his eyes grew wide once more, turning and heading for the bathroom.

The toilet become his best friend once again.

That was how Ako found him when she returned, frowning when she saw him curled on the floor next to the toilet. Putting the bag down she walked in and knelt down, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. Hitsugaya mumbled incoherently before he stood up when she pulled him up. Leading him to his room she walked in, frowning slightly when she felt the Taicho shaking slightly. When was the last time he ate? She was worried that if she fed him the watermelon it would just come back up. She would cut it up when he would wake up.

Once he laid down Hitsugaya's eyes immediately slid closed, letting out a small sigh as he relaxed. Ako pulled the covers up, pausing before she rubbed his head to comfort him until he fell asleep. It was not long until his breathing evened out, mumbling when she removed her hand. Smiling, Ako moved towards the door and silently slid it shut. Seeing as they were not in the same room anymore she took the mask off and sighed. Where was her bag?

Walking around the upper level she looked in every room until she located it, smirking and bending down to grab it. Once she opened it she dug around until she found the medication, setting it down so she could grab it. She was not going to bring it to his room when he was sleeping. She'll bring it in there when he wakes up. Looking up she observed the room.

Four walls, a ceiling, and two windows. She didn't really care for interior decorating. Pausing, she stared at the dirty cloth that was on the low table, frowning when she realized _why_ it was there. She had told him not to work! And what does he do?! He works! Man, the guy is as hard-headed as... _something_ hard-headed. Like an ass. Or a rhino. Whatever a rhino was. Sighing, she walked over to the closet and slid it open, staring at the futon before she dragged it out and set it down. Once she was done she walked out of the room, heading to the lower level to see if there was something she could do for the time being.

She did the little bit of dishes that had been out(and threw away food that had been sitting out), before she walked around the house. This place was amazing. Man, what she wouldn't give to live here. To become a Taicho and live in a place like this... Smirking to herself she looked around. Once again, she stopped in front of the painting with the dragon on it, staring at it with a curious look on her face. It was a nice painting, too.

She heard a groan upstairs, turning to head for the stairs. Might as well start her job.

* * *

"Yes!" Yuna placed her hands on her hips and grinned.

Progress! She had finished a quarter of the paperwork. It was not much, but for her it was like climbing an impossible mountain. Like that Mount Everest she had read about in some World of the Living articles. Those that were finished had already been sent out. And not only that, she had been incredibly pleased when Zaraki Taicho had signed those forms she had set on his desk. It wasn't much, but for her it was like getting a raise. Which she was hoping she would get after this. She wasn't expecting the man to sign anymore, but heck, she wouldn't mind for much anymore since she came here.

At the moment she had grabbed everything and put it on the desks, or even the table that was situated between the two couches. Now there was walking room. Just when she was about to continue to sort the paperwork out the door slid open. Turning, she expected to see Zaraki Taicho, only to frown when she saw the third seat, Madarame Ikkaku, limping towards the couch. She watched as he sat down and let out a loud sigh, lifting his leg and massaging his foot. He kept cringing.

"Third seat Madarame," Yuna called out uncertainly, seeing the man turn and scowl at her. "Uh... what happened?" She asked, walking over to the couch and frowning down at his foot.

"Been walkin' too long," Ikkaku answered, scowling as he glared ahead. "An' one of those stupid bastards kicked my foot by accident when we had been sparrin'." He said, continuing to rub his foot.

When he kept wincing Yuna frowned and sat in front of him, which made him stare at her in confusion. She gestured for his foot, which gained her a suspicious stare. Rolling her eyes she held her hands out, which made him frown before he placed his foot in her hands. She started to knead his foot, her eyes full of concentration. Ikkaku eventually started to relax, his foot twitching every once in a while. His head lolled back, resting on the back of the couch as he closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of her hands. He didn't even notice when the door slid open.

"The hell're ya doin'?"

Jumping, Ikkaku turned his head, seeing the Taicho and fukutaicho staring at him in confusion. He gestured wildly towards the woman, his eyes wide and a wide, nervous grin across his face.

"S-She's just massagin' my foot!" Ikkaku explained, which made the woman look up curiously.

She didn't stop the motion, which made him start snickering when it started to become ticklish now that he wasn't relaxed. Removing her hands she held them up with a flat look on her face, standing up with a sigh before she went back to sorting the paperwork. Ikkaku almost frowned when she stopped. That had actually felt good. Kenpachi snorted before he walked over to his desk, stopping when he saw all the paperwork on top of it. Turning, he sent the woman an irritated glare, receiving a shrug from the woman.

"You want to sit somewhere sit on the couch."

"My desk-"

"COUCH."

Growling, Kenpachi turned and walked over to the opposite couch Ikkaku was on, sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest. He received a stunned stare from his third seat, which made him frown. Yachiru hopped off and bounced on the couch, bounding over to the woman. Standing next to her, she watched as the woman looked the forms over and put them on a certain pile.

"Yun-Yun," Yachiru said, tugging on the woman's pant leg with a grin. "Wanna go get candy?"

"...My name is not Yun-Yun, Kusajishi fukutaicho, and I have a job to do," Yuna said, staring down at the fukutaicho. "Why do you want _me_ to go?"

"'Cause." Yachiru said, like _that_ was enough reason to go.

Yuna lowered her head and sighed. Glancing at the paperwork and the small fukutaicho she felt her resolve breaking. The paperwork came first, but... Giving another sigh she nodded, which made Yachiru start beaming. Grabbing the woman's hand, Yachiru bound for the door, making the woman stumble from their height difference. Kenpachi and Ikkaku watched them leave, both huffing when the door closed behind them. The Taicho glanced at the paperwork, frowning when he saw just _how_ much there was. Oh, well, if the woman lasted this long, she can last longer.

"So, when d'ya think she'll be done?" Ikkaku asked, rubbing his injured foot with a frown.

"I dunno. Don't care," Kenpachi said, glancing at his third seat's foot. "Why was she rubbin' yer foot anyway? Ya have a fetish or somethin'?"

"Hell no!"

* * *

Miyu let out a sigh and smiled, watching as the Taicho and fukutaicho of the sixth division left. She liked Abarai fukutaicho, but Kuchiki Taicho... She paled at the thought of him. He was so scary. Turning, she bowed towards the Taicho when he kindly asked her to start cleaning up the room. The black haired woman walked around the room, cleaning up the paints and whatnot, looking at what people painted while they were at it. She stopped and stared at the pineapple, letting a smile cross her face.

How cute.

Looking at another one she had to tilt her head and furrow her brows when she saw a green... seaweed? The smile on her face grew from how adorable it looked. She finished the room after half an hour, letting out a puff of air and turning towards the door. Sliding it open her eyes grew wide as she stiffened.

Kuchiki Taicho...!

Byakuya stared down at the woman with a hard look on his face, looking up to peer around the room. He had forgotten a form he had taken from his division to give to Ukitake. Walking into the room, and ignoring the squeak from the woman, he began searching. He couldn't spot it. Hearing the woman clear her voice he turned and stared at her. When their eyes met she froze and widened her eyes, visibly swallowing before a tentative smile crossed her face.

"Can I help you, Kuchiki Taicho?" Miyu asked quietly, furrowing her brows worriedly.

"I left a form in here," Byakuya said, his voice making the woman swoon for a moment before she roughly shook her head and stared at him in horror. "I was to give it to Ukitake."

Miyu frowned and narrowed her eyes slightly as she thought about it. A form? She didn't see no—Oh! Turning, she walked over to the supplies and started looking through them, letting out a small "Aha!" once she located it. Holding the form close she turned and jogged over to the man, bowing her head and holding it out. Byakuya acknowledged her with a small hum and grabbed the form. He stopped, his eyes staring at her small hands. She was Hisana's height, whoever this girl was, and her hands almost... looked delicate like hers.

In his grief, he grabbed Miyu's hands, causing her to go rigid and widen her eyes. Holy shit! Holy shit! Mister scary was holding her hands! She felt like she was staring death in the face... Which would have made her laugh, since they were shinigami, had it not been for the situation. His eyes were concentrated on her hands, which made her tighten her lips and look to the side with wide eyes before she looked back. Was there something wrong with her hands? He didn't say a word, continuing to hold her hands delicately.

Oh, man, he was probably going to kill her for this, but...

"Ah-hem," Miyu cleared her throat, causing the Taicho to rear back and remove his hands. "Are you... okay?" She asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

That earned her a dark glare from the man. A wide nervous grin crossed her face, taking a step back from the man. Turning around, her eyes wide, she went back to work to avoid looking at the man. And that scary look in his eyes. Hearing the door slide shut relaxed her before she finished cleaning the room. Once it was good enough in her eyes she calmly turned, walked out the door and hallways, and out the door to exit the building. But once her foot touched the ground she bolted from the building, her eyes wide with shock as she ran towards the closest of her friends.

It didn't take long to get to the eleventh division, which told her that Yuna was still doing the paperwork, and ran through the gate. Many men jumped in surprise at her unexpected arrival, all watching in dumbfounded silence as she got to the door, wrenched it open, and ran inside. Glancing at one another they only shrugged in confusion.

Finding the office, Miyu slid it open, her eyes wide.

"KuchikiTaichoheldmyhands!" She screeched, panting heavily since she had been running non-stop.

Yuna turned, looking a little nauseous, most likely from the amount of candy surrounding her. Four other people were also in the room. Eyes wide, Miyu blushed from embarrassment when she saw the Taicho, fukutaicho, third and fifth seats of the eleventh division staring at her in confusion. Oh, god. Giving a wide, grin, she stiffly gestured Yuna to step out of the room. She gave a somewhat relieved sigh, putting down the candy and getting up from the floor before she walked over to the door. Once it slid shut Yumichika glanced at Ikkaku.

"What did she say?"

"I dunno, somethin' 'bout Kuchiki Taicho?" Ikkaku shrugged. "Don't care."

Outside the room, Yuna frowned.

"He what?"

"He. Held. My. Hands." Miyu said, eyes wide and horrified. "Oh, god! What if that's his way of telling me he's gonna kill me?" She asked, paling considerably.

"I'm sure there's a logical reason he held your hands," Yuna said, not quite believing it. "Did you try attacking him? Because maybe that's why he held your hands so you wouldn't hit him."

"No, I didn't hit him!" Miyu snapped, glaring up at the woman. "Why would I hit him?! He's like... a _million_ times stronger than me!" She crossed her arms and scowled, receiving a shrug. "All I did was find the form he forgot, give it to him... and he held my friggin' hands!"

"Why?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Miyu yelled, flailing her arms and growling. "Why aren't you helping?!"

"'Cause I _highly_ doubt this happened," Yuna drawled, letting out a small huff. "You sure you weren't just daydreaming about Ukitake Taicho again?"

"I _don't_ daydream about Ukitake Taicho holding my hands...!" Miyu ground out, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared up at the taller woman. "Help me figure this out!"

"I-I don't _know_," Yuna said, shrugging with a frown. "Maybe he thought you were someone else for a second! Maybe he thought you needed a good ol' hand holding! I don't know! Maybe he wanted to screw you!"

Miyu gave a full body shudder. "_Ew! _Kuchiki Taicho?! The guy's scary!"

"To you."

"To _everyone_!"

"Hey, I'm just admitting the guy's incredibly handsome," Yuna said truthfully, giving a smirk when her friend sent her a disgusted stare. "I wouldn't mind rolling around in bed with him a few times."

"AGH! Yuna, that's just sick!" Miyu gave a repulsed shudder. "Gross!"

Yuna started laughing, which surprised the people inside the room when they heard her. Huh... Their little helper knows how to laugh. Amazing. She honestly could not see Kuchiki Taicho just grabbing some random woman's hands and holding them. Miyu must secretly like the man and just dreamed it. That's what Yuna thought, anyway. But, if she insisted... Letting out a sigh she stared at her friend blankly.

"Wanna go talk to Ako about it?"

"Yeah, then maybe _she_ would believe me!" Miyu snapped, crossing her arms and pouting.

She highly doubted it.

Sliding open the door, Yuna peered in. "Zaraki Taicho, I'm gonna take a break."

Kenpachi scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. They were soon on their way to the fourth division, though they had to stop and frown in confusion when they sensed Ako's reiatsu closer. Too close. They followed the reiatsu, which was pretty damn amazing, since there was so much reiatsu in the Seireitei it took _skill_ just to zone in on one. They smirked smugly at this information. Though once they located it in the next division they frowned as they stared up at the tenth division insignia.

"...Okay?" Yuna drawled, heading through the gates.

Why was Ako at the tenth division? She wasn't in the division, or even the barracks, but rather... the house of the Taicho's. Both Yuna and Miyu's eyes grew wide, looking at one another in confusion before they walked up the steps and towards the door. Raising her hand tentatively Miyu knocked, both waiting silently. They waited about two minutes before the door slid open, Ako peering at them with a mask over her face.

"The hell?" Yuna frowned in confusion.

"Hey, guys," Ako said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "What're you doing here?"

"What are _we_ doing here?" Miyu asked, staring at the redhead with large eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?!" She asked, motioning towards the house.

"I'm supposed to watch over Hitsugaya Taicho," Ako said in a matter-of-fact voice, like it was normal to stay with a Taicho. "All I have to do is make sure he doesn't sneak off and go work."

"Shacking up already?" Yuna asked with a teasing grin.

"Hell no. And it wouldn't be with this guy," Ako said, pointing behind herself with her thumb. "It'd be with someone like... Otoribashi Taicho." She said with a grin.

"...I question your taste in men," Yuna said, letting out a small huff. "So, wanna know why we're here?" She received a shrug and a nod. "Miyu's convinced herself that Kuchiki Taicho held her hands." She pointed to the dark haired woman.

"I didn't convince myself! It _did_ happen!"

"Hah!" Ako grinned. "If he held your hands then Hitsugaya Taicho will grow up to sixth feet by tomorrow!"

"I _heard_ that!" A hoarse voice called out.

"Go back to bed!" Ako yelled, turning to glare towards the stairs. "How do you know he held your hands? Why would he hold _your_ hands?" She asked, frowning at the woman as she quirked an eyebrow. "There are plenty of beautiful women he can hold hands with."

"What's wrong with me?" Miyu asked, frowning in confusion as she looked down at herself.

"You're flat-chested, you ain't got no ass, your hips are the only thing that stands out, and to be truthful you just look ordinary." Ako answered, receiving stunned stares from her friends. "It's an observation."

Yuna scoffed. "Like _you're_ to talk, you don't have any curves at all!" She said, pointing at the small woman.

"Neither do you!" Ako growled, glaring up at the woman. "Face it, Yuna! We're the flat-chested trio!"

"And my hips are _not_ huge!" Miyu snapped, placing her hands on said hips.

It was true, she was very slim. In fact, all of them were slim. Ako was just trying to rile her up, and it worked. All three women glared at one another, though it was broken when they heard a groan. They all turned, seeing Hitsugaya Taicho holding his head with a frown as he walked down the last step. Looking up, he blinked blearily when he saw them. Ako's eyes grew wide, looking very pissed off.

"I thought I said no getting out of bed!" Ako screeched, stomping towards the Taicho. "Get back upstairs!"

"I heard yelling, so I came to investigate," Hitsugaya said, sending the woman a glare. "Do not forget whose house you are in."

"_Yeah_, Ako!" Miyu called, giving a wide grin. "This is Hitsugaya Taicho's house, not yours! So you have to be nice to everyone!"

"Do you like this vase?" Ako asked, motioning towards said vase with a curious look on her face.

"Not really."

Both women ran away when the vase was thrown. Hitsugaya watched with wide eyes as the cheap vase hit the ground and broke into pieces. Huh... Well, at least he'll have someone to blame when Matsumoto asks where the vase is. Ako slid the door shut and turned towards him, pointing towards the stairs. Ugh, why was she treating him like a child? Scowling, he turned and walked towards the stairs.

He couldn't _wait_ to get healthy.

* * *

**Yeah, Byakuya holding Miyu's hands... I have _no_ idea where that came from. 0.o Still acting out of character because of his wife's death? But I was getting tired of them not talking. X3 Not that they talked, but it's going to be awkward for Miyu. X3**

**February 24, 2013**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. :3

**Lady Syndra** – Yes, as you can see I updated. X3

**Michiko Burel** – Yep, that's what I'd to, as well. XD So I take it you were confessed to? :o

**Dina Sana** – Thankies~! :D

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – Ah, thank you~! :D And inspiration... why don't you come easily? XD

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Thanks. :D Miyu's _really_ scared of poor Bya Bya. :( But she'll get over it. :D

**DreamingInThePast** – I'm liking them, too~! :D I still have to develop them. :3 I look forward to it. X3 Yuna had to massage Ako whenever she was done work, because poor Ako works long hours. :( But she didn't complain. X3 Miyu... she's gonna be difficult for me to develop, so I had to give her a friend. :3 I was getting tired of see good heartened people from the fourth. XD And yes, I did draw them. :D

**Guest** – Thank you~! :D I still need to develop them. :3 And yeah, I've gotten over the word, "also." XD As long as I don't read that story again I'll be fine. XD

**Konri Kari** – Thank you~! :D

**gnarley** – Yay~! :D You live. X3 Ah, yeah, I understand. I don't review because I get lazy. XD And yay~! :D It's refreshing to write this story again. :D

I want more chapters! DX Make more chapters, me! And hah! :D I update TWO stories~! :D Yay~! X3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun is sick?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Ako nodded with a serious look on her face, seeing the worried fukutaicho of the fifth division standing at the door. Just when she was about to order Hitsugaya Taicho to go to bed she had heard a knock at the door and went to investigate. Now she was explaining to the woman why she couldn't see the prodigy. Because the idiot was too sick. Well, he was an idiot in her opinion. Since _anyone_ would have been smart enough to get themselves checked out if they were sick. Thinking about it now pissed her off. Hinamori furrowed her brows and looked past the short woman and into the home, as if trying to see if she could see Hitsugaya.

"Would I be able to see Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked, furrowing her brows as she stared at the redhead.

"Hell no!" This caused the fukutaicho to jump in surprise. "Aren't ya listening? Idiot's sick! If ya go in the same room with him there's a fifty-fifty percent chance you'll catch whatever he has!" Ako rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Jeez...! Thought people were supposed to be smart." She grumbled. "...Not offending you." She quickly added.

"So I can't see him?" Hinamori clarified, receiving a nod. "Well, then... can I do anything for him?"

"...You can hold the bucket," Ako deadpanned, seeing the fukutaicho pale and shake her head roughly. "I'm sorry, Hinamori fukutaicho, why don't you... cook him something?" She asked, crossing her arms with a scowl.

"Cook?" Hinamori asked, biting her lip before she smiled. "I'll cook him something tomorrow~!"

"Wonderful!" Ako yelled sarcastically, clapping her hands with a flat look on her face. "I'll be waiting. I'll also tell Hitsugaya Taicho you were here." She said, receiving a smile and a nod from the fukutaicho before she turned and walked down the steps.

"Oh, what was your name?" Hinamori asked, stopping to stare at the redhead curiously.

"Hayashi Ako, ma'am."

"Take good care of Hitsugaya-kun, Ako-san~!" Hinamori called, waving with a bright smile.

The redhead blinked before a smile crossed her face, waving back as the fukutaicho walked away to go back to her division. Aw, well, she was cute. Thankfully, she was cuter than Miyu. That woman was just creepy how she knew of all the Taichos and fukutaichos' accomplishments. Shuddering lightly she shut the door and turned, heading for the stairs. She should get her kimono on, make sure everything was alright with Hitsugaya Taicho, and go to bed. She also needed to get up often to monitor him to make sure he didn't get worse.

Getting to the guest room she walked inside and over to her bag, digging through it and pulling the kimono out. She finished dressing, her face blank as she tried to ignore the coughing that was going on. Was he getting better or worse? Just as she finished putting her kimono on she heard a series of knocks at the door, causing her to jump and turn. Who the hell...? She ran down the steps, scowling when she got to the door and wrenched it open.

"Eh...? Where's Taicho...?"

Ako frowned at the drunken fukutaicho standing at the door. Matsumoto smiled at the small redhead, leaning on the doorway to the small house. She knew it was pointless but she went there to see if the Taicho wanted to drink with her and just relax. Reaching up she petted the small woman's head, causing her to tense and start seething. Why in the _hell_... was she doing? Eye twitching, Ako gave the woman a tense grin.

"Good evening, Matsumoto fukutaicho," Ako said tightly, her grin looking more demonic. "May I ask why you are here?"

"I wanted to see Taicho~!" Matsumoto whined, pouting her lips and sighing.

Ako frowned. "...He's sleeping." She said, seeing the woman blink. "Plus, he's sick, so you can't-"

"Are you his girlfriend~?" Matsumoto asked as she beamed.

"...You got till the count of ten to leave," Ako said, giving the woman a glare. "One-"

Matsumoto fell over, causing the redhead to jump in surprise and widen her eyes. Holy shit! Did a fukutaicho just up and die in front of her?! Bending down she started checking, soon scowling when she realized that she had passed out... while standing up. Sighing, she dragged the woman into the house, dragging her towards the room that had a couch. Man, she was heavy. Huffing and puffing, Ako finally got her on the couch, giving her one last glare before she turned to head upstairs.

She pitied Hitsugaya Taicho that she was his fukutaicho.

* * *

A yawn sounded in the room, the blonde standing near the desk with an exhausted look on her face. She just wanted to make sure she had everything ready to be delivered before she went back to the eighth division. Closing her eyes for a moment she stood there for a moment before she reopened them and continued to work. She _really_ did not want to do this in the future again. Once she was done she turned, stumbling for the door. Soon she was walking down the hallway, heading for the exit with a scowl on her face.

Damn you, Kyoraku Taicho.

People watched as she walked by and out the door, heading through the courtyard. The people lounging in the mess hall, mostly drinking or gambling, stared after her flatly. Talk about a boring person. Ikkaku smirked, holding up his cards as he looked up to stare at the other gamblers. Kenpachi and Yumichika were two of them, both staring at their cards and looking up with poker faces. The other players looked up from their cards, all narrowing their eyes.

"You got a four?" Yachiru asked, holding up her cards with a grin.

"This is poker!" Ikkaku yelled, giving the fukutaicho a glare.

"But do you have a four?"

"I'm not telling you that!" Ikkaku rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the others, holding his cards close.

He had a flush... Almost giddy, he kept the smug grin across his face. They were surely to see it as a front and thought he had a crap hand. They conversed, all keeping their eyes on one another to see if the other would give anything away. But the Taicho almost _always_ won at these things. For one, his face was always blank, and two... Well, that was all, his face was always blank. And it irritated the crap out of Ikkaku. He always lost to that darn face of his. Holding his cards close he looked over towards the Taicho.

"So, when's the woman almost done?" Ikkaku asked, raising his brows slightly.

"Dunno," Kenpachi said, shrugging lightly. "Don't care."

"You never care." Ikkaku said, rolling his eyes.

Some of the players glanced at the Taicho, seeing that he still had that amazing poker face on before some gave up and put their cards down and held their hands up in defeat. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and two others remained, all frowning before they showed their cards. Everyone instantly glanced at the Taicho's cards, scowling and cursing when they saw he had had a crap hand. Ikkaku jumped and yelled in victory, grabbing all the money on the table and pulling it towards himself with a grin. Yumichika sighed and crossed his arms with a smile, watching as his friend continued to grin.

"But seriously, when do you think she'll be done?" Ikkaku asked, waiting for the other players to start another game.

"Hmm... At her pace, most likely a week and a half?" Yumichika murmured, causing the Taicho to frown and scoff. "Why? Do you not want her here?" He asked, smirking at the bald man.

Ikkaku scoffed. "She's weak! We can all tell she's weak! 'Course I don't want her here! She may only be here ta fix the damn paperwork, but it looks like she doesn't know how to fight worth... hollow shit." He grumbled, rolling his eyes before he grabbed his cards, ignoring the disgusted stare his longtime friend sent him. "...But she gives amazing foot rubs." He said, looking up with a grin.

_Everyone_ in the mess hall went quiet, all turning to stare at the third seat with wide eyes. Though some people checked out the cards of the others while they were distracted. Ikkaku seemed to realize the silence, frowning and turning to look around the room. He scowled. What the hell were they all staring at? Yumichika was sending him a confused look, silently questioning him. What the question was Ikkaku didn't know, but the stares were pissing him off.

"What?!" Ikkaku snapped, turning to glare at everyone.

"...She rubbed your foot?" The person across from him asked, frowning in confusion. "_Why?_"

"'Cause a certain bastard kicked my foot." Ikkaku said, looking pointedly at the man that asked the question.

"I said I was sorry!"

"That's the only time you'll ask such a thing from her, right?" Yumichika asked, glancing at his cards. It was silent. "...Right?"

Looking up, he saw Ikkaku looking up in thought before a grin crossed his face. A grin that made Kenpachi roll his eyes before he looked at his cards. Yachiru was still asking for cards, looking up with a grin.

* * *

Ukitake smiled, raising his hand when Miyu waved back with a grin. He had ordered her to retire for the night. She was so helpful. He knew she was desperately waiting for Rukia to return, since it was apparent how much she looked up to his fukutaicho. Letting out a small sigh he furrowed his brows slightly, seeing his temporary assistant smile at other people and wave to them, seeing them wave in return. Sometimes she worried him.

"She might get hurt with that mind of hers." Ukitake said, smiling in amusement.

"You talking about how clumsy she is or how _fascinated_ she is by Taichos?"

Ukitake jumped in surprise and turned, smiling when he saw his sixth seat. "Yoshimitsu." He greeted, seeing the man grin widely and nod back.

Yoshimitsu Ryoichi, having joined the thirteenth division for ten years before he finally started rising through then ranks. Recently, he became the sixth seat. And he was damned proud of himself for that. He was an even six feet, short black hair, and brown eyes that always twinkled. And from what he heard a very handsome guy for the ladies. He held his chin and grinned at the thought. But what he cared for the most... was travelling~!

It didn't matter when or where! Even if it was to the Rukongai, or even to the World of the Living. He loved travelling and seeing new sights. He loved meeting new people! And his travelling buddy? It was dear, little Miyu that just ran away to go eat~! She couldn't go with him this time, but next time maybe she could. He gave a wide grin at the thought of telling her that he travelled to the dangerous district eighty in the east Rukona district. And he survived!

"Yes, her mind gets away from her sometimes, but that is fine," Ukitake said, smiling in amusement. "Did you just get back?"

"Yes, sir!" Ryoichi said, giving the man a thumbs up as he smirked. "And barely a scratch on me!"

Holding his arms apart he grinned while Ukitake looked him over. That was an understatement. Ryoichi may have been a sixth seat, but going to district eighty... The Taicho tightened his lips so he didn't say anything about the obvious wounds on the man's arms and face, meaning he had gotten into fights. Not to mention the fact he obviously did not bathe while in the Rukongai. The stench surrounding the man was unbearable.

"I suggest you wash up, Yoshimitsu." Ukitake said, trying to resist covering his nose.

"Yes, sir~!" Ryoichi said, saluting with a grin. "Just gonna go say hi to my little buddy first~!" He skipped away, causing the Taicho to pause before he shook his head lightly with a smile.

Miyu, heading to the mess hall to get something to eat, paused when she heard a whistle. Turning, she smiled when she saw Ryoichi. Raising her arm above her head she froze when he got closer. Her friend had to frown when she covered her nose and gagged a little. He didn't smell _that_ bad. Reaching over he wrapped his arms around her, causing her to go rigid when the smell got stronger.

"I missed you~!" Ryoichi squealed, moving back and grinning at the woman. He frowned when her face turned green. "...That's rude."

"You stink..!" Miyu said, squeezing her eyes shut. "When was the last time you bathed?"

"Since I left."

"Two weeks?!" Miyu quickly moved back when he set her down. "Gross! You need to take a bath... and stay there for a week!"

Ryoichi frowned and crossed his arms, staring down at the woman with a pout. He surely didn't smell that bad. The Taicho didn't cover _his_ nose. Though he _did_ wrinkle his nose when he got close. Shrugging it off, the sixth seat grinned down at the dark haired woman, seeing a hesitant smile cross her face, still holding her nose. Now that was just plain rude. Pouting, he crossed his arms and let out a huff.

"...So, how have you been the last two weeks?" Ryoichi asked conversationally, smirking down at the woman.

He frowned in confusion when the woman furrowed her brows as her eyes became large and watery. She soon started explaining, which made him even more confused. Hold on... She was saying _what_...? When she finished she stared up at him with desperate eyes, staying quiet while he tried to think about this. He soon frowned.

"You sure you weren't just dreaming of holding hands with Ukitake Taicho?"

"NO!"

* * *

The sun shined through the window, hitting the white haired Taicho's face while the birds outside sang as the morning rolled around. Hitsugaya scrunched up his face and opened his eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling for a long moment before he frowned at the uncomfortable itch in his throat. He coughed to try and ease it, letting out a groan and rolling onto his side. Opening his eyes he stared at the door for a moment before he frowned. He couldn't smell, but he could hear. Raising his head slightly he heard small bangs, something sounding like pots. Was that woman cooking? Scowling, he rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"What the hell're you doing?!"

He jolted, widening his eyes and staring at the door. He heard several more noises, frowning slightly. Okay...? Why did it sound like she was talking to someone else? Hitsugaya raised his head, frowning when he heard a whining voic- _Please no_. Pushing himself up he groaned when he felt how stiff his muscles were before he got up and slowly made his way to the door. He was _sure_ he didn't feel like this the day before. Heading to the stairs he could hear more clearly.

"I just wanna make the Taicho some food~!"

"Is this your house?! No! Is this my house?! NO! You don't cook in a house that ain't yours!"

"But-"

"The hell're you making anyway?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Breakfast."

"Then why the hell is it smoking?"

"Smok-? AAAH!"

Hitsugaya got to the kitchen just in time to see Matsumoto pouring water into the frying pan. Hitsugaya frowned, seeing that his nurse was dressed and ready to work. Meaning she had her shihakusho on with a mask. He had to grab the doorway when he felt light-headed, frowning uncomfortably at the feeling of being weak. Ako was yelling at the fukutaicho, throwing a mask at her at the same time, snarling that she wasn't supposed to cook in a home that wasn't her.

"What's going on?" Hitsugaya asked, wincing when he heard how hoarse he was.

They both turned towards him, the redhead immediately narrowing her eyes while his fukutaicho smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Taicho~! I was about to make you breakfast~!"

"Yes, I can see that," Hitsugaya said dryly, glancing at the pan and cringing at the burning smell. "Why are you here, Matsumoto?" He asked, giving the woman a glare.

"Someone was a little drunk and came here." Ako said, rolling her eyes before she grabbed the pan and dumped whatever she had been about to make into the garbage.

She then moved to the sink and started filling it up. Matsumoto smiled as she stared at the redhead. Well, obviously the Taicho had a maid now. Turning back towards the prodigy she widened her eyes and paled when she saw the dark glare Hitsugaya was giving her. He could pretty much tell she came here after one of her drinking sprees and passed out somewhere. It wouldn't surprise him if she did it while standing up.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, Taicho," Matsumoto said, sending the prodigy a concerned look. "You still look sick."

"I am," Hitsugaya said, frowning when he heard how awful he sounded. "Now, if you are done ruining my food you should go work on that paperwork. Or have you been neglecting it again?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"No," Matsumoto said, averting her gaze from the Taicho's. She flinched when she felt his anger. "I-I _have_ been working, but there's just so much!"

"_Matsumoto...!_" Hitsugaya ground out, narrowing his eyes until they were almost slitted.

"If you're done frustrating Hitsugaya Taicho, then get the hell out!" Ako yelled, turning to glare at the woman. "He'll get even more sick if you raise his stress level!" At this the prodigy froze and took a deep, calming breath. "And what're you doing out of bed?!" She growled, turning to glare at the Taicho.

"I came to see what was making all that noise." Hitsugaya said, glaring back at the redhead.

"Well, now you know!"

Matsumoto watched as they bickered, slowly making her way to the door. Well, now she knew that he was being looked after. Even if it was by that angered redhead. Walking out of the house she let out a sigh and smiled, deciding to humour the Taicho and do a little bit of the paperwork. But if she couldn't do it she'll get someone else to.

* * *

"Wha...?"

Yuna frowned in confusion, seeing the third seat grinning at her. She had shown up, after she had eaten, and was about to do the paperwork when this bald guy stepped in front of her. Saying something about being kicked in the back...? Tilting her head she furrowed her brows, seeing Ikkaku continue to grin while leaning forward. Was his back really sore, or was he just kidding? Sighing, she shook her head.

"I can't. My main priority right now, third seat Madarame, is to get started on that paperwork," Yuna said, shrugging lightly. "Why don't you go to Spa Land or something?"

He was not about to tell her it was because he ran out of money. Time to put those lame-ass acting skills to use. Ikkaku sighed and looked at the floor with furrowed eyebrows, making the blonde frown in confusion. Yumichika, was standing with them, looked to the side flatly. Oh, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He was trying to look as sad as possible to try and guilt her into massaging him.

But... Yuna walked right by with a flat look on her face, heading for the office.

Ikkaku flinched and turned, glaring after the blonde before he took off after her. He got in front of her again, making her frown and cross her arms. What? She didn't have time for this, she had paperwork to do. All that paperwork... Even thinking of it now made her exhausted, and she didn't even start it yet. Yumichika watched as the helper listened with a blank look on her face while Ikkaku tried explaining just how _sore_ his back was.

"No."

"C'mon!" Ikkaku snapped, sending the woman a glare. "Hell, I'll even pay ya after I get paid!"

Yuna's eyes gleamed before she narrowed them and gave a wide smirk. Realizing what he said Ikkaku cursed under his breath before glaring at the blonde, seeing her give a wide grin. Huffing lightly, he rubbed his lower back for a moment. What he said wasn't really a lie. The Taicho had kicked his back a week before during one of their spars and it was _still_ a little sore. Of course he just didn't say it out loud, because who would complain about something like this?

Looking up, he saw the woman gesture for him to follow. Seeing as she did not really belong in the division she had no place to go but to the office. Hopefully, the Taicho would not walk in while she was doing her thing. Ikkaku froze in step, his face turning red with embarrassment. From how he was just thinking it was almost like he was going to do some intimate things with the woman. Walking again, he couldn't help but look her over, frowning slightly and raising an eyebrow.

Slim... Tall and slim. She didn't have curves like, Matsumoto for example. Though, it would bore him quickly if a lot of women were like her. Maybe. He'd admit it would be wonderful for a while, but too much would be, well, too much. Shrugging, he decided to ignore it. Scowling, he heard Yumichika sighing behind him. What? Just because he did not want to go to Spa Land for one of those expensive massages did not mean anything.

A while later, Kenpachi yawned, walking through his division with a tired look on his face. It was quiet. Shrugging it off, he continued on with Yachiru on his shoulder. A yawn escaped her mouth, reaching up and rubbing her eyes sleepily. Smirking in amusement, he reached up and rubbed her head, causing her to pout and send him a cute glare.

He stopped and frowned in confusion, seeing a crowd standing outside of his office, all peering inside. What the hell...? As far as he knew that damn woman was still working there, so what the hell was she doing that was so interesting? Hearing his footsteps some of the people in the crowd looked towards them before they paled and backed away from the door.

Giving them a glare, Kenpachi slid his door open and took a step inside, pausing and frowning in confusion.

Ikkaku had a goofy grin on his face, resting on his belly while the blonde was sitting on his back, massaging his back. What the fuck? Kenpachi stomped the floor, causing the two to jump. Lookinh up, Yuna fell off when Ikkaku had pushed himself up with a wide, nervous grin on his face, like he had just committed the worst crime in the world. Yumichika looked up from the couch, huffing lightly before he went back to reading some of the forms.

"What the hell're ya doin'?" Kenpachi grunted, frowning down at his third seat.

"He was paying me to give him a massage," Yuna answered, standing up and glancing at the third seat from the side of her eye with a smirk. "You know, happy ending and all that."

"WHAT?!" Ikkaku yelled, standing up and glaring at the woman. "Stop tellin' lies, woman!"

"Lies?" Yuna gave a mock gasp, covering her mouth with wide eyes. "So last night... didn't mean anything to you?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows as her eyes became misty.

Ikkaku froze at the sight. "W-Wha-?"

"Were you just playing with me?" Yuna asked, lowering her head and bringing her arms close to her body.

"N-No, I didn't mean anything by-"

"Leave. Leave me alone." Yuna said, turning her back towards the third seat while lowering her head.

"Ah... Okay... I'll leave." Ikkaku said, grabbing the top half of his shihakuho and turning to leave. He froze, his eyes shadowed over. "HEY! You bitch!" He yelled, turning to glare at the blonde.

Yuna started snickering, turning and grabbing the first form that was on the desk. Kenpachi rolled his eyes with a snort before he walked over to his desk. Yachiru jumped onto hers with a grin, sitting down with a smile. Yumichika chuckled lightly and shook his head, seeing the third seat shaking in anger before he pulled his the top part of his shihakusho on, all the while sending glares at the woman while she went back to working.

Kenpachi snorted.

He was hoping she finished the damn paperwork early.

* * *

Byakuya frowned, staring at his paperwork for a long time. He was disturbed by his actions the day before. Of course, he did not tell anybody, and he was sure if the woman told anyone they would not believe her. Who would believe that Kuchiki Byakuya, Taicho of the sixth division and head of the Kuchiki clan, had grabbed a random woman's hands and held them? No one. So he had nothing to worry about. But that did not mean he was not baffled by his own actions. Why _would_ he grab her hands? She was nothing to him. She was insignificant.

But for a moment... in her place... she had been Hisana.

Closing his eyes, he lightly shook his head. It did not matter. Going back to the paperwork his eyes read the words. The door opened, gaining his attention, looking up to see a dishevelled Renji walking into the office. He had most likely gone drinking with those friends of his. Feeling disappointed that his fukutaicho drank during a work day he sent the redhead a glare, seeing him shiver before he glanced towards him. A wide, nervous grin crossed his face.

"Sorry I'm late, Taicho," Renji said, rubbing the back of his head and frowning when he felt a few loose strands. "Iba and them dragged me out last night."

"You could not have stopped them?" Byakuya said, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Not as easy as it sounds." Renji said with a sigh. "But I left as early as I could."

"Why do you not be truthful and just say that you wanted to drink." Byakuya said, huffing lightly and going back to reading the form.

Renji widened his eyes slightly, shocked at his words before he slowly and hesitantly sat down at his desk. Wow. He didn't know what crawled up his ass and died, but there was no need for those kind of words. No matter how true they were. Grabbing the first form he read it over, reaching up and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Darn that Iba. Why couldn't he have gone to drink with Ikkaku? Or someone else? The Taicho needed his help, after all. With the paperwork, and keeping those damn fangirls back. Even thinking about those fans caused him to frown.

If they were such fans of the man they should know that during this time he does not need such... foolishness, as the Taicho would say. Or did they think they would catch his attention and drag it away from his late wife? He snorted lightly. Fat chance. Even if someone _were_ to catch his attention, the Taicho would love his wife until the day he died.

"Renji," He jumped at the stern voice, turning to see the Taicho frowning at him. "I have been calling you." Byakuya said, sending the man a light glare.

"S-Sorry, Taicho, what were you saying?" Renji asked, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin.

"I had asked if you had lunch yet," Byakuya said, seeing his fukutaicho blink. "Your stomach was making noises a few moments ago."

"Uh, no, I haven't yet." Renji said, frowning in confusion. "Why?"

"You may go and get something to eat." Byakuya said, going back to the form in his hand.

Renji frowned before nodding lightly. He was seriously getting worried. Sure, they were Taicho and fukutaicho, therefore they needed to trust each other, but the Taicho never let him take breaks, or _anything_ while they were supposed to work. Standing up, he walked towards the door, standing there for a moment before he turned to send the Taicho one last worried stare before he stepped out. The sun shined brightly in the sky, but as Renji looked in the distance he could see a few thunder clouds making their way towards the Seireitei.

Hmm, a storm.

Turning, deciding to get a tray and bring it to the office, he head towards the mess hall. He nodded to those that stepped aside and bowed towards him. Once he got his food and stepped out, he looked up to see that the clouds were rolling over the city already. Pursing his lips, he hummed lightly and made his way back to the office. Some people conversed with each other as they worked, all commenting idly on the weather before they went back to talking about whatever it was they were speaking of.

A clap of thunder sounded in the sky, followed by lightening. Soon droplets fell from the sky and started showering the land and the city.

Renji took a deep breath and let it out with wide eyes. Whoa, that thunder had scared the crap out of him. He had to try _very_ hard not to drop the tray. Making it to the office he slid the door open and stepped inside. Glancing at the Taicho he paused and frowned slightly.

Byakuya was looking outside, staring at the rain and closing his eyes whenever he heard the thunder, like it was a song that only he could hear. Setting down his tray quietly on his desk he grabbed something and walked over to the Taicho's desk. He cleared his throat, gaining the noble's attention. Renji raised the banana with a grin, shrugging lightly with a small laugh.

"Potassium." Renji said lamely, setting the fruit on the desk.

"...Thank you, Renji." Byakuya said, staring at the fruit for a moment before he grabbed it.

Renji grinned before he moved towards his desk, sitting down and pulling the tray towards him while he grabbed the form and read it over while he ate. The next clap of thunder made him jump and curse quietly under his breath. There were so few storms in the Seireitei. Glancing at the Taicho he had to smile when he saw he had finished the banana he had given him.

Byakuya was looking outside again, closing his eyes to listen to the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the building and the thunder.

Sighing, Renji closed his eyes and listened, as well.

But he soon cursed loudly when he heard the thunder.

* * *

**Alright! :D We got a new OC~! :D Ryoichi, sixth seat of the thirteenth division~! :D He has a brother-sister like relationship with Miyu, so don't expect any romance between them. XD He's pretty much based off of Renta. :D **

**And with Hitsugaya and Hinamori... I see them having a brother-sister relationship. :[ No romance for them. Sorry. X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. :3

**Dina Sana** – Thankies~! :D Sorry for taking me time. D':

**DeathKnight KiraKira** – Yeah, Ikkaku. XD Glad you got happy. X3 I know I did when I finally updated. XD

**SafyrRaven** – Oh, goodie. :D I almost got sad when I read the beginning of your review. X3 Thanks for reviewing! :D Hopefully you're still reading. XD

**Michiko Burel** – Love it when he gets mad. XD

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Yes, yes, she did. XD

**NeitherSaneNorInsane** – I... LOVE... your pen name. :D It's just so amazing~! :D First thing my eyes went to was your name. X3 Yuna is calm, but she instantly gets irritated when she's under so much stress. And I'm glad you like it. :D Even if the differences are very small to the other stories. XD Hopefully they won't end up being Mary-Sues. DX

**DreamingInThePast –** Y'know, I didn't notice until I read the story, again(got confused as to where I was going with this. XD), but no one can really tell how Ako's going to react. O.o Or is that just me? XD  
A head massage. XD I just burst out laughing. Thankfully, I was still in my dorms. XD So no one could just give me a strange look. My neighbour probably heard me, though. XD  
Oh, we're definitely going to see more of Ryoichi. :D I've been developing his character. In short, he's rude and is just mischievous. :D Hopefully someone believes poor Miyu. XD  
He's a total boss... and hottie. :D Sorry, couldn't help it. XD I like Kenpachi, but _no one_ can deny that Byakuya is as hot as a model. :D I love writing their relationship. X3  
Ah, thank you! :D Personally, I wish I drew 'em on paper first. XD I draw better on paper than with a tablet. How I envy all the digital artists. X3

**Pink poopie ring** – ...:D I can't smiling at that little name you wrote. XD

I'M NOT DEAD! XD I've just been lazy, and it's been several days since I got on the internet. I came home. Finished everything. :3 And I got a low mark in English. DX Sixty-two. But I still passed! :D

Okay, tell me... do you like the huge paragraphs, or do you like it when it's shortened? :o 'Cause I was just re-reading this, again, and I noticed how big they are. They aren't like some stories, where the paragraphs are _HUGE_ that you get lost while reading it, but still. Or is it?

I've been thinking about this story a lot for some reason. :O But mostly because I've been thinking of new OCs. :3 We meet some of 'em in this chapter. :D

Well... most of 'em. :[

And I've been developing Ako's character while I've been gone. X3

ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE IS IMPORTANT! :D

And this story's "Renta," who is Ryoichi, is more... outspoken. :D Meaning he's flat out rude. XD

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning – **Swearing and possibly mixing up characters. DX

* * *

-:-

* * *

"Who?"

Ikkaku quirked a brow, watching as the woman walked back and forth through the room, carrying large amounts of paper. Though a few minutes before had been great. The pile she had been carrying was too much for her(probably because her arms were more like sticks. Unhealthy. She needs to work out more), and she toppled over and sent the papers flying everywhere. She cursed up quite a storm before she started calming down.

"Osamu Satoshi," Yuna repeated, glancing at the third seat with a curious look on her face. "Is he here? I haven't seen him since I started working on the paperwork."

"Satoshi?" Ikkaku murmured, rubbing his chin while he lazed around on the couch. "Hmm... Yeah, I know 'im." He gave a one shouldered shrug. "He was sent on a mission before ya got here. Should be back soon, though."

"He's a subordinate from here, how do you know him?" Yumichika asked, raising his cup to his mouth and taking a sip from his tea.

"Uh... Through... Ako," Yuna muttered as she turned away, rubbing the back of her neck. "...She kicked him between the legs."

Kenpachi snorted lightly when she explained that he had pushed aside this 'Ako'. Which set her off and had her screaming like a banshee before she kicked him between the legs. Turns out that Satoshi found her funny enough to contact her again to be friends. Not before she tried getting another hit between the legs.

"But, yeah, it's 'cause of her I know more people," Yuna said, shrugging lightly with a flat look on her face. "Little runt called me a hermit." She grumbled as she looked away, going back to work.

"Ya seem like it."

Ikkaku couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face when she sent him a venomous glare. The Taicho's eyes were closed, feeling so relaxed he almost started to doze off. That is until he heard a sound, turning his head to stare at the window. Once he saw where the sound originated from he scowled. Damn fuckin'... hell butterfly. Leaning back he pushed the window open, seeing the damn bug fly in and land on his shoulder.

He frowned.

The cause of the sickness spreading around...?

Grumbling, he pushed himself up. "C'mon, Yachiru," He did not need to say anything else. His fukutaicho jumped onto his shoulder and grinned. "Headin' ta a meetin'." He grunted, seeing his third and fifth seat nod.

And just then Yuna tripped on a piece of paper, landing right on her face. She shot up, holding her face with tears pricking at her eyes. "SON OF A BITCH!" The words caused the others in the room to blink in surprise, seeing the blonde writhing on the floor in pain. Ikkaku started snickering before he started laughing, only stopping when his gut started to hurt. Kenpachi rolled his eyes and continued for the door, shutting it behind himself when she started cursing up another storm.

"That's it! Fuck it! You two! Help me pick this crap up! I sent out enough to put 'em all on something!"

"Who the fuck do ya think ya are?! Our boss?! _You_ do it yerself!"

The fearsome Taicho glared ahead, hearing the woman start threatening his third seat that if he didn't start picking up _his_ crap(bitch) she was going to go for the area every man treasured. He started down the hallway, almost wincing when he heard Ikkaku start yelling loudly in pain.

When the hell was she gonna finish? This was starting to irritate the fuck out of him. He wanted her out of his division. _Now._ But that meant that would leave his damn paperwork everywhere.

As soon as he got outside Yachiru started pointing her little finger, telling him where to go. And as usual he did what she said. Somehow he didn't have the will to ever say no to her. And if someone so much as laid a fucking hand on her he'd rip 'em to shreds! He almost smirked when he started laughing as he started to run down the streets. It'd be faster if he ran.

It would be faster than walking, that's for sure. Most times he found himself at a dead end.

* * *

"I'll be back!"

Hitsugaya grumbled from his bed, glaring up at the ceiling. He was making progress... slowly. This was really making him mad.

He was a Taicho.

He did _not_ deserve this!

Small sounds drifted through the air, making him furrow his brows before he turned his head. A hell butterfly floated outside the window. He paused, decided what to do. His nurse might be angry, but this was his job. Besides, he led his own life. Pushing himself off from his futon he let out a tired groan.

Elsewhere, Ako walked down the street, deciding to buy food for the short guy. Heck, there was barely anything in his damn house! She considered what to cook for him as she walked towards the markets, looking up in thought. She didn't know how to cook a lot of stuff. Heck, she'll go to her favourite restaurant and order food. Her favourite restaurant knew how to cook her food, anyway. She continued down the street, greeting anyone that recognized her as their nurse.

The nurse that made anyone's life a living hell.

She gave a smirk, continuing down the street and into the restaurant and shopping district. Arriving at the building she stopped and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the cook and owner of the place. The guy could be a little... too much. Brown eyes rose to stare at the name of the restaurant before she was about to take a step inside.

The strange thing was... he was part of her circle of close friends.

"Ako?"

The short redhead stopped and turned, blinking in surprise when she saw who it was. "Kasumi?"

The woman that was about to walk down the street blinked, having the same build as the flat-chested trio(and Ako didn't give a flying crap about the name). The woman was all black. Black hair, black uniform, black makeup. The only things that weren't dark were her eyes and skin. She was amazingly pale, with bright blue eyes. What made people stray away from her in the street was the makeup she had on. One of the reasons why Ako liked this woman...

She was a goth.

Didn't see much people like her in the Seireitei.

"How are you? Haven't seen you in a while," Kasumi gave a pleasant smile, walking towards the redhead. Despite her appearance she was a pretty cheerful person. "I've also been hearing some... things." She looked to the side before looking back.

"Yeah? Like what?" Ako scowled, glaring up at the woman.

"You've, ah... become close with Hitsugaya Taicho," Kasumi crossed her arms before a bright grin crossed her face. "May I know why?"

"Close?" Ako narrowed her eyes and hunched up her shoulders. "The only close _thing_ I've done with him is mop up his goddamn vomit!" The thought now caused her to shiver and shudder.

"...You're into that kind of stuff?" Kasumi's eyebrows rose at the same time she leaned away.

"_What_ kind of stuff?!" The redhead looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel.

"Ah, never mind. Why are you staying at his house?" The woman in black watched as the small woman tensed and stared up at her while she blinked owlishly.

"How the hell do you know that?" Ako blinked with wide eyes. "I only started staying with him three days ago."

"And you're still not sick?" Kasumi gaped in surprise, running forward and pressing a hand against the redhead's forehead. "Nothing... No fever or anything."

Ako blinked before her eyes grew in realization. She knew all along why she was at the Taicho's house. She suddenly started shaking in anger, grinding her teeth together and sending the woman one of her darkest glares. Kasumi wasn't discouraged in the least. In fact, she gave a wide grin and snickered.

"Little bastard got himself sick," Ako decided to explain, seeing the dark haired woman grin at her name calling. "I heard he worked until he was finished with work, but he was still working when he got sick! The little shithead could've gotten sick to the point of collapsing and ending up in emergency!" She stomped her foot childishly, eyes wide with rage.

"Nice to see you don't care about rank," Kasumi said, her grin not wavering at all. "And nice to know you're passionate about your work."

"It's about the only thing I can do," Ako shrugged, still scowling. "I came to buy him food. And since I'm lazy today I'm just gonna buy restaurant food."

"I'll come with you~!" Kasumi jumped lightly and walked towards the building.

Ako stared after her flatly before she rolled her eyes and smirked.

* * *

"So, can I?"

Ryoichi grinned innocently up at the Taicho, his eyes large and sparkling. Ukitake frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, seeing his sixth seat staring up at him pleadingly. He was requesting to go to the seventy-eight district in the south Rukon. Sighing, he shook his head, seeing the man widen his eyes and stare up at him in despair.

"You just returned, Yoshimitsu, you cannot leave right away," Ukitake said, smiling when the man crossed his arms and pouted. "You can go in a month."

"A month?!" Ryoichi whined, eyes growing large and watery. "B-But..."

Ukitake didn't react when he fell to his knees and started sobbing hysterically. But he soon sighed in exasperation when he started hitting the floor and kicking his legs. All Renji could do was stare. He blinked, staring down at the man as he sobbed in a hysterical manner. He decided to head there early. Kuchiki Taicho said he'd meet up later. Deciding to ignore the man he went back to his canvas, trying to think of what he could paint.

Ryoichi took a deep breath, as if to start sobbing again, before he stood up and gave a wide grin. "So, I'll be going in a month?"

"Yes." Ukitake nodded with a smile.

"Yes!" The dark haired man held up his arms and grinned. "So, watcha gonna do now?"

"I am going to get my class ready." Ukitake replied, telling his sixth seat that his class was granted and that Miyu was helping.

Ryoichi squealed excitedly, holding his hands up to his cheeks and smiling brightly. "Miyu's gonna be here~?! Can I join? PLEASE?!" He leaned in close to the white haired man, giving the widest grin he could muster.

"Ah," Ukitake gave a close-eyed smile, holding his hands up while he furrowed his eyebrows. "She's not here to paint. She's here to help me, since she has devoted her time in aiding me until Rukia returns."

The man deflated. "Oh," He was silent for a moment. "Can I still join?"

"If you wish."

Renji turned his head when the man let out another squeal and started spinning around the room. He suddenly sat down at a canvas, waiting with an excited grin on his face. He seemed... to have a lot of energy. Twenty minutes later people started showing up, Miyu immediately smiling when she saw who was in class. She walked over to Ryoichi, seeing the dark haired male grin up at her. Though he diverted his attention from her when he noticed _who_ walked in.

Eyes growing large, Ryoichi's jaw dropped, seeing the _Taicho_ of the _sixth division_ walk into the room. Seeing his look Miyu furrowed her brows in confusion and turned her head, eyes growing wide and paling tremendously when she saw who he was staring at. Quickly finding protection, she hid behind the sixth seat, who did not help, at all.

"Taicho." Renji nodded in greeting, seeing the noble nod and sit down at his seat.

Though they soon frowned when they felt someone's penetrating gaze. Turning their heads, the two high officers of the sixth division frowned when they noticed a new student openly gawking at the Taicho. Renji rolled his eyes, remembering the man's tantrum before. The man seemed to have no fear, keeping his eyes locked onto the high and mighty Taicho.

"Ho-_ly_ shit," Ryoichi blinked in surprise. "Why the hell did _Kuchiki Taicho_, the Taicho that has the _biggest_ stick up his arse, join a painting program?" He turned, gawking at the dark haired woman.

All Miyu could do was shrug while the Taicho started glaring at her friend.

"The Taicho with the 'biggest stick up his arse' is right here." Renji said, sending the man a glare.

Ryoichi looked at him, blinking twice. "I know." His matter-of-fact tone caused the two men to frown.

"Now, Yoshimitsu, calm down and be nice," Ukitake said, waving his hand and giving an exasperated smile. "We don't want another fight caused by your... words."

"Yes, sir~!" Ryoichi saluted with a grin. He stayed silent. "And just to be clear, Muguruma Taicho called for it when he told me to get out of the way while calling me an ass."

"You ran into him and called him a degrading name first."

"Still."

Some of the women in the room started smiling and giggling while Miyu rolled her eyes and smiled. Byakuya started glaring at the man for being so brash. He almost reminded him of the barbarians of the eleventh division. Ignoring him, he turned, waiting for the lesson to start.

* * *

Yuna sighed, glancing upwards to stare at the sky. Break time. If there was a time she loved it was break time. She paused, looking upwards to concentrate on two people. A scowl crossed her face when she found she couldn't find them. Damn, Ako wasn't at the Taicho's house. If she stayed in one spot for a while she might have had a chance at finding her, but if she was constantly moving in a city with hundreds of reiatsu it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Miyu... Ah, she was with Ukitake Taicho.

That program was most likely in session.

Letting out a snort, she continued on, stomping down the street. Working on all that paperwork was bringing up her stress level. Which made her a total bitch. Something she didn't like. A sigh left her mouth, shaking her head lightly and trying to forget the work she had to go back to. She was usually so calm. Which pretty much had people labelling her as boring.

Something that Ako told her multiple times.

Hmm... When was Satoshi supposed to be back? Raising a brow, she looked up in thought. All they said was that he'd be back soon from whatever mission he had. With the exception of Ako and Miyu, she was closer to him than everyone else. And it was someone from the _eleventh division_ of all places. If it wasn't for Ako she wouldn't have met the tall guy. After she had settled in at the eleventh division she had kept an eye out, but she hadn't seen him. She finally got tired of it and decided to ask.

Turns out Satoshi knew Ryoichi before they all became friends.

Those two were trouble together.

Looking ahead, Yuna chewed on the toothpick(she always chewed on one), giving a slow, lazy blink as the sun shined down on her. Being in the sun made her lazy. Which is why when she would lay down on the grass in the courtyard she always fall right to sleep. Something Miyu found adorable. And which had Ako teasing her.

"Oi, woman!"

Not expecting anyone to talk to her she jumped and turned, seeing the third seat running after her. Damn. Turning, she faced the bald man, trying not to wince when the shine from his head hit her eyes. _Everyone_ heard about the man's outbursts, if anyone so much as looked at his head.

"Yeah?" Yuna blinked and straightened up. This was a commanding officer, after all. She cleared her throat. "Yes, sir?"

"Hey, knock it off," Ikkaku sneered at the attitude. "Don't act all snooty on me."

"...Snooty?" Her eye twitched before she gave a tense smile and nodded. "Yes, sir."

He rolled his eyes. "Some of the guys wanted ta know if ya'd give 'em massages." He crossed his arms and stared at her, as if what he said was normal.

Yuna slowly pulled a face. "...What?" She leaned in close, as if she heard wrong.

"The guys wanna know if ya would give 'em massages," Ikkaku repeated slowly, giving a wide smirk when he saw the dumbfounded look on the woman's face. "Ya give great ones, if it's any consolation." He started snickering.

"...I'm _not_ giving anyone else any massages," Yuna said, staring at the third seat with wide eyes while she shook her head. "I may have worked at Spa Land for a while, but that doesn't mean I like giving them out." She soon scowled and looked to the side. "Some even expected 'happy ending.'"

Ikkaku blinked and widened his eyes slightly. "Seriously?"

"Oh, hoh! Very serious," Yuna nodded and glared ahead. "But that was just a job to earn extra money."

"Well, fine," Ikkaku shrugged while giving the woman a frown. "They'll pay you."

"_What?_" This was sounding very surreal. Yuna couldn't stop making faces. "I'm only at the eleventh division to do paperwork, not anything else."

"C'mon, they'll be willin' ta pay!"

"Don't care!"

He frowned and turned, raising a hand to the side of his mouth. "She said no!" Yuna frowned. Who was he yelling to-? Several heads popped out from the side of the wall. She blinked. "So get the hell outta here an' actually _look_ like yer tryin' ta work!"

The group of men groaned and turned, shuffling down the street as they grumbled. Yuna couldn't stop staring, eyes wide as she continued to blink. Ikkaku looked at her and shrugged, as if to say he didn't know what to say, either. The blonde closed her eyes and sighed, slowly shaking her head and frowning.

She hoped she finished the paperwork soon.

* * *

Ako and her companion walked into the building, seeing people sitting at their tables while they conversed with each other casually. Nothing like spending time with friends. Heading over to a table the duo sat down and waited, glancing around their friend's restaurant to see if he changed anything. Someone walked by, asking for their order. Ako told her what she wanted, something to eat there and two meals to go while Kasumi ordered the natto with a smirk. The woman nodded and walked away, thanking them for stopping by.

"Place still looks the same." Ako commented, glancing around the area with a raise of her eyebrows.

"He's too used to keeping things the same." Kasumi replied with a shrug.

"Aw, I'm hurt~!"

The two blinked and turned, seeing their friend smirking down at him while he wore an apron with his arms crossed over his chest. Sleeves tied back, since they got in the way when he cooked, he gave a wide, friendly grin. He wore glasses without the rims, his short, brown hair sticking everywhere while red eyes stared down at him.

"I can change!" He said, giving a pout and sitting down at their table. "I can change... the tables." He rose his eyebrows and smiled.

"Or you can change the decor." Kasumi smirked and tilted her head.

"Nah, too much work," He waved it away and snorted. "Haven't changed, Kasumi. Still goth?"

"Yep."

"Still short-tempered?"

"Watch it, Kisho," Ako warned, sending the man a glare. "I'll kick your ass to the moon and back."

Yamarou Kisho, the owner of a little Restaurant called the _Blue Lily_. He was always calm and laid-back, and very childish when he wanted to be. Ako had ran into him twenty-three years back. _Literally_. She had been running down the street, since Unohana Taicho had called an assessment test on all nurses, when she ran into the six foot one man that was Kisho. She yelled at him for fifteen whole minutes before he apologized and said he'd give her a deal at his restaurant.

She couldn't refuse.

"I'll take that as a yes," The owner of the restaurant, Kisho, smirked and started snickering. "So, Ako, I hear you're shacking up." He slowly glanced towards the redhead. "...Care to explain that?"

The brunette started backing away when she tried tackling him, raising his hands up in defence and apologizing with a grin. It was so much fun teasing Ako. Sometimes she got flustered, and sometimes she actually went through with her threats. Ah, painful times. He went back to sitting at the table, gaining puzzled looks from his friends and some of the customers. He listened as she angrily explained, once again, why she was staying at the Taicho's house.

"Ah, so he's sick," Kisho clicked his tongue. "Poor kid."

"He'd kill you if he heard that." The dark haired woman grinned in amusement, seeing the brunette send a grin back.

"I know."

She stayed silent for a moment. "Aren't you the main cook?" Kasumi asked, frowning in confusion.

"Ah, Hadashi can take over," Kisho waved his hand dismissively. "I haven't seen any of my friends in a week. Too busy working."

"I've always wondered," Ako frowned while eyeing him up and down. "How did _you_ get fifth seat at the seventh division when you work all the time?"

"'Cause I'm just _that_ good," A smug smirk crossed his face, leaning one arm on the table. "Plus, I've been working my ass off for a long time, so, eh, it's about time those bastards gave me a spot." He gave a one shoulder shrug. The two women smirked and started snickering at his words. "So, how have Yuna and Miyu been? You spend most of your time with them, anyway." He gave a pout.

Ako grinned. "Jealous?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

"Well, Miyu's bored since her fukutaicho is in the World of the Living, and Yuna has to help the eleventh division with their paperwork," At the shocked stares she shrugged and smirked. "So, Yuna might be having fun." She paused before leaning forward. "How's Haruki, anyway?"

"Ah, you know," Kisho gave another shrug, rolling his eyes and looking to the side. "He's a scientist. He's holed up in his lab twenty-four seven."

"We should go visit him." Kasumi smirked, seeing the brunette look up in thought as he considered it.

"...Sure." He gave another shrug and grinned.

"Uh, sir... I really need your help in here-!"

"Deal with it!" Kisho turned and glared into the kitchen, eyes suddenly much more darker as he frowned.

Ako and Kasumi glanced at one another. It was amazing how Kisho could go from being nice and friendly to angry and annoyed in a second. He turned back and gave a friendly smile, making them roll their eyes and shake their heads. They swore, he was bi-polar sometimes.

"Aw, crap," Ako scowled and glared ahead, seeing her two friends glance at her curiously. "Can't go. I have to watch Snowball."

"Snowball?" Kisho pulled a face. "You have a cat?"

"Snowball is Hitsugaya Taicho." Ako gave a wide grin when the man started laughing.

"Ah, I love you, Ako."

"Love ya, too, man."

"I also love you guys." Kasumi gave a wide grin, seeing the two smirk and roll their eyes.

* * *

"So... Kuchiki Taicho..."

"Yep."

"...In a painting program..."

"Yep."

Silence. "This is pure gold." Ryoichi gave a wide grin.

"How so?" Miyu frowned, both walking down the hallway while her companion was covered in a ridiculous amount of paint.

"C'mon! Once the other Taichos find out about this they'll be makin' fun of him for _years!_" He gave a snort and rolled his shoulders. "Time for him to get off his high throne and see how it is to be made fun of with the peasants." He stopped when his friend sent him a flat stare. "What?"

"...Peasants?" Miyu questioned, crossing her arms and scowling.

"Alright, _fine_. The little people."

Shaking her head lightly she couldn't help but smile. Though he didn't care what he said, he could still be funny. Sometimes. When he was truthful, it could be a little mean. Ryoichi complained that he needed a shower to wash off the paint, bidding his friend a goodbye before he ran down the hallway to head for the barracks. Miyu waved after him, sighing lightly and hanging her head. She would have had more to do if Kuchiki fukutaicho was there.

"Miyu,"

She blinked and turned, seeing Ukitake walking towards her with a smile, holding a pile of paperwork in his hands. Work! She straightened up and saluted, seeing the Taicho raise his hand to silently tell her to ease her stance. Doing as he said, she waited for orders. She was right, she needed to deliver the paperwork. But where she had to deliver them...

"The... twelfth division?" Miyu squeaked, eyes growing wide as she paled.

"I know you are scared of that place, Miyu, but I need this paperwork delivered. I have a meeting right now," Ukitake placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Can I trust you to do this?"

A blush crossed her face when he smiled, nodding vigorously before she turned and ran down the hallway. She can do it! All she had to hope was that she did not come across Kurotsuchi Taicho. She had heard he experimented with even his own subordinates. Hopefully he didn't kidnap anyone for his experiments. It was true she had a friend that went there, but that did not make it any better. Hopefully she could run into him so he could show her around. The faster, the better.

It didn't take long to get there, and when she did, she almost felt like running back. The building stood ominously in front of her, people walking in and out of the tower casually while she stayed rooted to the spot. She had met the Taicho one time. When she did she couldn't move. His eyes were just... they were just scary. Gulping, she took a deep breath and walked through the entrance.

Some people were kind to point her in the right direction, but since she was not familiar with the division she easily got lost. Where was the damn office? Scowling, she continued to look for someone with a seat. All she had to do was give the paperwork to them and she can be on her merry way. But a glance down the hallway showed that she was alone. Silently cursing she continued on.

Where was his office?

Hopefully he wasn't there. She almost started whimpering, again. What if something horrible happened to her? What if Kurotsuchi Taicho found her and experimented on her and tried to turn her into one of his messed up machines?!

Someone tapped her shoulder.

Without even thinking Miyu let out an ear shattering shriek, jumping violently as she whirled around. Though she soon paused and blinked a couple times when she saw who it was. The person across from her held up his hands, waving them and shaking his head as he gazed at her with wide eyes, as if to say he didn't mean any harm.

"Haruki!" Miyu gasped, placing a hand on her chest and giving a shaky smile.

The man smiled and waved his hand in a greeting. He had warm brown eyes, considered cute by many people for always smiling. Haruki wasn't the strongest, but he could hold his own. Unlike the group of strange scientists he was normal, personality-wise when he wasn't working. His hair was a shocking dark purple, which gained many looks but they would shrug off when they would see his attire. Since his mind was brilliant he was instantly accepted into the twelfth division as an apprentice, a person-in-training. But there was one unique quality he had despite his personality and appearance.

Haruki raised his hands and started making symbols. _Are you lost?_

He was deaf.

Rarely did people cross a person that could not hear in the World of the Living. They met some blind people, like Tosen Taicho, but never a deaf person. A person that could _see_, but could not _hear_. When Miyu had met him she screamed, since she was in the twelfth division, and apologized for a long time until she realized he was staring at her with furrowed brows. She asked if he was okay. All he did was tilt his head and started speaking to her through sign language.

Unfortunately, she did not know sign language. She had spent months learning, fixated on the purple haired man. The next time she saw him she tried speaking to him, feeling more and more embarrassed as he stared at her with eyes that widened just a fraction. When she finished babbling, to her she felt like she was babbling, he tilted his head and smiled. _Hello, my name is Maeda Haruki._

They had been friends for twenty-nine years.

She grinned and raised her hands. "I got lost. Can you show me the way?" She spoke at the same time she moved her hands.

_Where are you going?_ Haruki tilted his head and blinked a couple times.

"I have to deliver this paperwork." Miyu pointed at the papers she had dropped when he scared her.

He looked down, blinking before he smiled and nodded. Bending down he started gathering the papers, which made the dark haired woman jump and bend down to help, as well. They fixed the paperwork, both walking down the hallway to head for the office that belonged to the feared scientist that was Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Where were you?" Miyu asked, moving her hands and glancing at the purple haired man when he glanced at her. "We haven't seen you in two and a half weeks."

Haruki handed her the pile and responded. _There was an outbreak that needed to be contained._

Miyu froze in step, eyes growing wide in a comical manner. "...What?" She blinked several times.

_There was an outbreak that needed to be contained. All the scientists had to work on it, even the apprentices. Not a major sickness but still serious enough. _Haruki blinked and looked up, the motions with his hands stopping for a moment. _Which is the main reason why most people in the Seireitei were getting sick._

Miyu stopped completely.

Haruki smiled.

Miyu stared.

And even though he couldn't hear he could still see...

"_WHAT?!_"

* * *

"Are you tellin' me," Some of the other Taichos couldn't help but snicker at how awful the prodigy sounded. "That the reason I'm _sick_... is because there was an _outbreak_ of a disease... _in your division?!_" Hitsugaya ground out, eyes narrowing dangerously as he gritted his teeth.

Kurotsuchi looked unimpressed. "It was handled with."

"Two weeks later, fuckin' clown," Kenpachi grunted, rubbing the back of his neck and rolling his eyes. "Lucky only the runt got sick."

"Shut. Up."

"Aw, take a nap an' maybe that'll make ya feel better." Kenpachi mocked with a wide grin.

If looks could kill...

"Stop it," Ukitake said, sending the two firm stares, which shocked them slightly. He glanced at the Taicho with the strangest appearance. "Kurotsuchi, you are the reason most of our forces are bedridden?"

"Yes, and as I repeatedly said it was dealt with," Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes and sighed. "But we have been busy with dealing with it so I have yet to make a cure. But if you give me a couple days I should be able to construct it."

"Do you know how it broke out?" Kyoraku raised his hat and stared at the man curiously.

Everyone saw it. Frowns crossed everyone's faces when they saw the scientist's eyes grow hard, glaring ahead and curling his fingers into fists. Some people glanced at each other before looking back. None of it was supposed to happen. But it did. It was just another day of researching and experimenting, when suddenly sirens started going off. Every scientist instantly ran down the hallways to investigate.

One of the cases were open with a broken tube inside.

An airborne disease.

"We had tried to contain it as much as we could," Kurotsuchi frowned and glanced at the Soutaicho. "but over fifteen cases were known the next day in nearby divisions."

"So... what?" Shinji frowned and quirked a brow. "It's contagious?"

"It was... for the first five days," Kurotsuchi said, making the group blink in confusion, all gazing at the mad scientist and waiting for him to elaborate. "Do not think I am foolish enough to make a sickness to last for months, though I _can_ accomplish that. The cells break down after five days. Whoever caught it the first five days are the only ones to catch it. But if they were to, let's say, kiss another, then they would pass it on."

"So... saliva swappin' passes it on?" Shinji asked, seeing the man nod. He suddenly grinned. "Then we don't hafta worry 'bout puberty boy passin' it on."

Hitsugaya sent him a dark glare.

"Hitsugaya Taicho," The prodigy blinked and turned his head, seeing Unohana smile at him. He scowled when a couple people started 'oohing.' "You are still sick." Her smile grew more dark. "I had ordered you to remain in bed."

"This is more important than being sick." Hitsugaya said, sending the woman a firm stare and turning to stare ahead.

"Hold on," He silently thanked Kyoraku for interrupting her. "if you said this thing was airborne," He furrowed his brows and glanced towards his oldest friend. "Then why did it not affect Ukitake like most people? He has a low immune system." He glanced at his fellow Taicho, everyone else directing their attention towards the strange man.

"Hmm..." Kurotsuchi glanced at the white haired man, seeing him blink. "Where were you two weeks ago?"

"I had a small flu so I was in my house," Ukitake answered, furrowing his brows. "I was sick-"

"Common flu," He waved his hand dismissively. "Is your house in a secluded area?" He received a nod from the man. "Then you are fine. This disease only affects populated areas." When he glanced at the others he frowned, seeing almost everyone frowning in confusion. "I engineered the chemical myself, but I made safety protocols if one of my chemicals were to spread. My buildings would lock down to contain the chemical in my division."

"...What are you saying?" Yamamoto raised his head and opened his eyes.

Kurotsuchi glanced at him from the side of his eye. "Someone took down the defence protocols minutes just before it started spreading."

Everyone in the room when silent, all gazing at the mad scientist in shock while his expression grew more dangerous.

"And mark my words, once I find who it is, they will be punished to the point of _death."_

"Kurotsuchi," He turned his head, seeing the Soutaicho gazing at him. "Find who did this."

He supposed he meant find the one who spread the sickness. "Yes, sir."

* * *

**Writer's Block is such a pain in the arse. XP**

**But we find out why people were getting sick! D: Thankfully it's not life-threatening. :3 But they won't find out who shut down the protocols until _WAY_ later. X3**

**Anyway, you may thank these new OCs for getting a new chapter out. If it wasn't for them I would still have artists block. And I just find Haruki amazing. :D**

**I was busy playing game. :( I'm sorry, that's not a good excuse. But it was very fun. :D **

**Anyway, decided NOT to make this rated M. Why? 'Cause c'mon. I'm more suited for humour than something as serious as two people, y'know, getting it on like bunnies. :D Though it would be a little funny to me. XD **

**BUT! I HAVE ANOTHER THING TO ASK!**

**I was wondering if I could change the title? I know it's a little weird, asking my readers, but I just want to know if anyone would have any troubles with it? :o To something like "Technological Advancement." :D If you're curious of the title... then you'll have to wait.**

**I have an idea for this story. X3**

**And would it be weird if I were to bring a character from another story into this? Say, someone like Hijo?**

**... =D **

**I'm sorry, I love the guy. XD But just say the word and the idea goes in the garbage. :D Including the cheese in the fridge. I'm wary of it. XD**

**Who wants me to draw the new OCs?! Hands up! XD**


End file.
